Healing
by Sassbrat
Summary: Female Wally: Boudicca 'Brodie' West is found in an alley by two of the Rogues after being raped. As time goes by she struggles with healing from her ordeal with the help of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story that may very short but quick info.**_

_** wally is a girl named Boudicca nicked named Brodie**_

_**2. The Rogues know Kid Flash's read identity but keep it secret.**_

_**Warnings: mentions of rape.**_

Chapter 1

Len Snart or as he was also known as Captain Cold was not having a very good day as he waited in the Hospital waiting room with Mark Mardon or Weather Wizard by the Flash.

The ice and cold themed villain thought back to what had brought him and Mark to the Hospital.

The two Rogues were just walking down the street just enjoying the day when they heard soft crying coming from one of the side streets. Even though they were considered Villains they would help out the people Central City from time to time. Cold even was known to help the Fire Department with fires sometimes.

So the two Rogues decided to check out what was going on and see who was in trouble. Imagine their surprise when they turned the corner to see a young girl of about 15 or 16 with bright red hair and green eyes with her knees up to her chest with torn clothes and blood everywhere. It took less than a second for Len to realize what had happened to the young teen and even less for him to know just who this girl was.

The girl was non other than Kid Flash in her civilian form or as she was known affectingly by the Rogues as Baby Flash.

Mark wasted no time in taking of his jacket and wrapped it around the red haired girl and carefully picking her up.

"You're going to be okay Baby Flash you hear me." Mark whispered to the young girl who curled up into the man's chest shaking. "Len let's go. Brodie needs a hospital now."

The two Rogues wasted no time in getting to a hospital and threatened the staff with great bodily harm if they didn't help the teen that they brought in.

That had been over an hour ago and several Questions from the police. Mark and Len still hadn't heard any news about Kid Flash. They knew that they would have to leave soon as Flash was going to come to the Hospital in his civilian form and that was one thing that the Rogues respected about their foe was his need for a secret identity.

Suddenly a nurse came towards them."Excuse me but are you here for Boudicca West?"

Mark's head shot up at the question. "Yes. We are friends of her family. Is she okay?" Mark asked worrily and praying that Baby Flash hadn't had what he thought had happened to her.

"Other than some nasty bruises she is okay other than that I can't really say much since you are not blood realated. However I do believe that you do have a right to know what happened since you are the ones who found her." The nurse told the two men before sucking in a breath. "I am afraid to say that the young lady was brutally raped. We have given her the day after pills to prevent pregnancy. She is asleep right now and most likely will be for some time. Please remember that you didn't hear this information from me."

Mark and Len nodded their heads and thanked the nurse before leaving the hospital just as they saw a blur of red disappear in to a side alley.

Barry Allen AKA Flash was freaking out as he raced to the hospital. All he knew was that his niece was taken there by two men who found her hurt in alley. Normally he didn't believe in God but he was praying that his beloved niece was alright.

Quickly changing out of his Flash outfit and into his civvies Barry headed into the hospital and demanded to see his niece.

"Are you the young lady's father?" One of the Doctors a young man who looked tired asked.

"I'm her uncle and legal guardian." Barry told the Doctor who nodded and asked him to follow him to the room that held Boudicca.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The Blond asked worryingly.

"She was found by a Len Snark and a Mark Mardon in a side alley and was brought here soon after being found. Now from what they told me was that they were friends of yours." The Doctor said.

"Sorta. They help my niece with her homework sometimes and watch out for her too." Barry told the Doctor.

The man just nodded and took a deep breath not really wanting to tell the young blond man in front of him who he could tell was very protective of his niece what he had to say.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. Allen but your niece has been brutally rape. We've given her the day after pills and her other injuries are minor but I have seen this happen before. It is not the physical but the mental trauma that is going to be hard to deal with. Now I have have the names of some Trauma therapists that will help her deal with this but if you know someone else that would work as well. But I must insist that when she is healed that she see a therapist as soon as possible." The Doctor told Barry who nodded his head and asked if he could see Boudicca. "I ask you to please be gentle with her as she has done through a very traumatizing ordeal."

"I'm a forensic scientist and have dealt with situation like this. Although I never thought I would have to deal with something like this with my own family." Barry told the Doctor before entering the room that held his niece.

Barry looked at his niece and sidekick as she slept. She had several bandages all over her body. He dealt with rape cases but never thought that he would have to deal with something like that concerning his own niece who had been raising as his own daughter.

Barry blamed himself as he should have been there for Brodie when she needed him. Barry made a promise to himself that he would find out who hurt his niece and make them pay although he had a feeling that the Rogues would be doing the same thing considering the way the Rogues treated the younger speedster like a daughter and little sister at times.

The one thing that Barry knew he was not looking forward to was telling Batman why Kid Flash would not be joining Young Justice for missions for a while but the older speedster knew that he was have to tell his friend and coworker the truth as Batman would not rest until he found out why something was going on.

Barry just hoped that Brodie would be okay and recover and that her teammates would understand about what happened and not smother her especially M'gann.

With a sigh Barry walked out of his niece's room and out of the hospital to contact Batman and tell him what was up.

Batman answered the phone that he carried with him that had the numbers to all the League members when they were in civilian form.

"What do you want Flash?" The Dark Knight growled into his phone but grew concerned when he heard too reply and knew that something was up with the normally happy speedster. "What is going on Barry?"

"_I don't know how to tell you this but I need your help_." Barry said trying not to cry.

"What happened?" Batman asked knowing he had to keep Barry calm or he was freak out.

"_It's my niece. Something bad happened to her." _Barry said as he tried to stay calm.

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl. Something really bad must have happened to Brodie for Barry to call him. The last time the blond speedster called him about his niece was when she first got her powers by almost blowing up the house four years ago.

"What happened?" Batman asked again hoping to get an answer.

Barry took a breath and started to tell Batman what he knew. The blond could hear growling over the phone.

"Don't worry about the legal issues as I have a friend that will help you in that matter and as for the therapy I think that Dinah will be perfect for her." Batman told his coworker and paused for a few moments before he spoke. "Barry you do need to tell her friends about the attack. I know that's not what you want to do but they have a right to know."

"_I know but it's going to be hard explaining to M'gann and Conner what happened." _Barry replied knowing that he could count of the Caped Crusader to help him.

"J'onn told me that M'gann has already asked him about that and he explained it to Superboy when they started dating." Batman replied.

Barry let out a sigh knowing what he had to do. It was nice to know that he didn't have to explain anything about human sex to two teens that he thought knew nothing about it.

"_Alright I'll talk to the team when Brodie is out of the hospital and ready to go to Mount Justice and not before. She needs to heal from this." _

"I agree with you on that. But you can't wait to long to do that. The team will wonder where Brodie is and start snooping around."

"_Alright. Look I got to go and check up on her." _Barry said as he closed his cell and went back into the hospital to check up on his niece dreading having to tell her team what happened to her.

_Next chapter The team find out what happened to Kid Flash and try and help her though her ordeal._

Ideas welcomed anytime

Reviews would wonderful please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and favs. Thank you for all the ideas as well. I will try to used them in some way._

_WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE which in no way do i support._

Chapter 2

Iris West-Allen looked down at her beloved niece who had been through so much in the past few hours. The Doctors has been very good with her when they needed the rape kit done and had allowed Iris to be in the room once they were done. It made her sick that someone would hurt someone like Brodie in that manner. The older red woman knew that Barry wouldn't stop until he found out who ever hurt their niece and he was brought to justice.

Iris knew that two of The Rogues had found Brodie and brought her to the hospital and she knew that all the Rogues were fond of Brodie and didn't take kindly to anyone messing with their 'baby' as they put it. Iris also knew that The Rogues would keep an eye out for The man that hurt Brodie and unlike Barry who bring him to justice The Rogues would kill him.

Part of Iris was praying that Barry found the man that hurt Brodie before the Rogues did but a part of her wanted that man dead.

"Aunt Iris." Brodie's weak and broken voice was heard from the hospital bed.

Iris turned around to see her niece awake and had her arms wrapped around her chest. Immediately Iris went over to her and hugged her tight.

Brodie did the only thing she could think to do at the moment and that was cry her eyes out in her aunt's arms. She hurt all over from her attack. All she wanted to do was go home and crawl under the covers and never come out. She was Kid Flash for crying out loud. She was a superhero and she couldn't even save herself from getting rape. What kind of superhero was she when she couldn't even save herself.

Iris as if by some magic spell knew what her niece was thinking. "Brodie what happened to you is not your fault in any way."

"I want to believe that Aunt Iris but I can't. I was taking another way home when I was attacked. If I had never taken that street this wouldn't have happened to me." The younger red head sobbed out as she held on to her aunt even harder.

Iris held her niece until she stopped crying and had fallen asleep once again. The older woman laid her niece back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and left the room to go talk to her husband who was talking with some of the Doctors.

"I see no reason for you not to take her home but please bare in mind that she is not going be the same young lady that you know. Rape can change a person. The best think I can think of is getting your niece back into her routine that she has so that her mind is thinking of other things to do. I wish I could give you more to go on but this is all I can do." The Young Doctor told the couple.

"Thank you Doctor for everything." Barry said as he tried to keep his temper under control and tried not to rush out of the hospital and into his Flash outfit and find the man responsible for hurting his beloved niece who had done nothing wrong but he knew it would be bad if Flash attacked a man for all apparent reasons had done nothing wrong and then his secret identity would be revealed as would Brodie's as Kid Flash. He wouldn't do that to his niece who had been through so much.

"I've had my wife bring some of my daughter's old clothes here as my daughter is about your niece's size maybe a little smaller but the clothes should fit okay." One of the older Doctors said as he handed Iris a bag of clothes. "I know that you didn't have time to grab a pair of clothes for her when you heard the news and I know that Miss West wouldn't want to go home in a hospital gown."

"Thank you so very much for all your help Doctor." Iris said to the Doctors as she took the bag of clothes and headed for her niece's room.

Ten minutes later Brodie was dressed and ready to leave the hospital. She had a hoodie on that would hide her face and bandages. At the moment she really didn't feel like showing her face anywhere in public.

Within 20 minutes they were home and Iris went straight into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Brodie you may not like what I have to say but please hear me out." Barry told his niece who was curled up in his arms which he knew that she was glad for any form a comfort.

Brodie looked up at her uncle and mentor and had a strange feeling that she knew what he was going to say to her. After all he had talked to Batman about what had happened to her which for some reason she was find with as Batman knew when to be subtle.

"I not sure how I'm going to put this but the team will know something is up when you don't show up for missions and training." Barry paused for a moment before he continued speaking. "I can't even begin to know what your going through kid but Batman thinks that you should tell the Team as soon as possible. They may not be able to help you much but they can still help you with support." Barry told his niece who just curled up deeper into his arms.

"I don't think I can Uncle Barry." Brodie replied in a whisper. "I just don't think I can."

Barry brought one of his hands and began to stroke Brodie's hair hoping that he didn't bring back any bad memories of what had just happened to her only hours ago.

"Listen Kid you can wait a few day to tell but the sooner you tell them the easier it will be." The blond haired man told his red haired niece.

Brodie was quiet for a few minutes before a sigh was heard. "You're right Uncle Barry, you're right." She replied as she just held on to her uncle who held her back wanting to forget everything that happened to her.

Soon Brodie was asleep in her uncle's arms safe from the world.

_Next chapter Brodie and Barry headed to Mount Justice and the team asked what happened to Brodie when they see her wounds._

Ideas welcome anytime.

Reviews would be great as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the alerts.

Chapter 3

Several days had passed since Brodie's attack and Barry was being a little over protective of her and no body could blame him. Most of Brodie's physical injuries had healed save for a nasty bruise on her forehead.

Barry watched his niece get ready for her trip to Mount Justice which he was dreading because no matter what the two speeders would say to a certain member of the Bat family he would continue to dig into the matter and that was something that Barry didn't want.

Barry was so occupied with what the teenagers would do that he didn't hear his wife come up behind him and hug him.

"Barry it's going to be okay. Brodie's a strong girl and her team will help her heal. She needs this." The red haired woman told her husband.

Barry leaned into the hug like he always did. "I know Iris. It just that I can't help but be scared for Brodie when they start asking questions about her bruise."

"Barry our niece is a strong girl. She will be okay." Iris told the older speedster as she hug him one more time and disappeared into the kitchen.

Barry let out a sigh just before his niece came into the room with a hoodie pulled over her head hiding the nasty bruise.

"Ready to go?" The blond speedster asked as he got into his costume.

Brodie replied by nodding her head and pulling her hood closer to her face. She really didn't want to go to Mount Justice but knew she had to face her fears.

Five minutes later at Mount Justice

M'gann was busy making cookies for Brodie as she heard that the young speedster was feeling a little upset due something that happened with The Rogues and thought that some cookies would make her feel better.

As M'gann pulled the cookies out of the oven she heard the computer announce that Flash and Brodie had entered the base. It was until she heard Artemis yell that she realized that something else was wrong.

"What the heck happened to you Baywatch?" Artemis asked as she could see the bruise on the side of her fast teammate's face which she thought was strange since Brodie healed pretty fast from her injuries.

Brodie just looked at the blood archer with a sad look and sped off to her room.

Everyone turned to Flash who looked downcast. That was when they knew that something was wrong with the speedster for they were always upbeat.

"What has happened to Brodie? I know that it more than just a simple fight with the Rogues." Kaldur asked and pointed out. "The bruise that was on her face should be healed by now."

Flash looked at the young heroes and once again took a breath before speaking. "Brodie had something happen to her a few days ago. The cover story was that she and I got in to a fight with the Rogues but that would only for a little bit do to the fact that most of the League know that Brodie is adored by the Rogues and they treat her like a daughter or in Pied Piper and Trickster's case a little sister. To answer why her bruise is not healing is do to physiological trauma rather than physical." Flash told the teens.

Everyone went wide eyed at what was just said. The entire team knew that Brodie lived with her uncle who was The Flash because of what her father had done to her when she was little. Maybe something happened to the young speedster that involved her father.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked although he somewhat knew what had happened to his best friend as he had over heard Batman talk to Flash about Brodie being attack a few days ago but would wait until she was ready to tell them or when Flash would tell them.

"I was raped on my way home from school." Brodie said from behind them emotionless.

Once again several gasps were heard coming from the team.

Artemis stood in place where she was at shocked. How could someone hurt Brodie who was one of the sweetest people that she knew like that?

M'gann knew what rape meant thanks to her uncle teaching her what was okay in a human relationship since Martian courting was different than humans. J'ozz had told her that the human version of rape was similar to the mind-rape of a Martian. She was in shock that Brodie was hurt that way.

Conner looked like he wanted to punch something or someone through a wall. Black Canary had talk to him about the dos and don'ts of a relationship and forcing yourself on someone without their permission was a major don't and nono. His mind was racing at the thought of Brodie who stood up for him when he first met Superman and became one of his best friends being hurt in such a horrible way.

Kaldur went pale and started to feel sick at what his friend had just said and couldn't believe that she had been hurt in such a way. Why would someone do that to such a carefree person?

Robin felt his hands go into fist as he thought that Brodie had only been hurt in a fight when he had eavesdropped on Batman. How could people hurt his best friend like that. Oh there was going to be hell to pay.

After the shock wore off M'gann immediately went over to the other red head and hugged her hoping that her touch wouldn't hurt her or make her freak out like she had read that some rape victims do. She was surprised when Brodie returned the hug and broke down crying in M'gann's arms.

Robin wanted to comfort his friend but he also knew that a touch from a male my trigger some trauma and memories. Robin then felt a shiver trail down his back as he thought about Roy and how would he react to the news about Brodie. It was no secret that Roy was protective of him and Brodie and the Boy Wonder knew that the red haired archer would be going out on a man hunt to find those that hurt his friend.

Everyone looked at the sobbing Brodie as M'gann comforted her. Everyone was just in shock that something so horrible had happened to her.

"Let's leave the two of them alone for a while. You need to come with me so we can talk." Flash told the other teens who nodded and followed the older speedster out of the room and into the training room to talk.

"I'll be truthful with you right now. Brodie is never going to be that same for a while. Heck I doubt that she will ever be the same." Flash said.

"What do you mean Flash?" Conner asked knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You all know that Brodie was abused by her father when she was young right?" Flash asked and got nods. "Well her father did more that just beat her, he also raped her as well. I won't go into details other than I almost killed him when I found out that the bastard was raping his daughter. It took me two years to get Brodie to even come near me do to her fear of men"

"So you think this latest attack might have brought back memories of what her father did to her?" Kaldur said.

"Yes. She may be afraid to let any male touch her other than myself. You all saw how she reacted to M'gann when she hugged Brodie?" Flash replied.

"Is there anything we could do to help her?" Artemis asked wanting to help Brodie as much as she could as seeing Brodie the current way was not something that the blond archer enjoyed. She already missed the jokes and wisecracks the young speedster would say.

"All I can say is be there for her and help her heal which I know from experience will take time. But don't treat her like she is a piece of glass or anything like that as that is the worst thing you could ever do. Treat her as if nothing happened but don't." Flash told the teens. "I'm not saying that there won't be trying times but just bare with it."

"Has the person or people that hurt Brodie been caught?" Conner asked as he hoped they had so that he could hurt them.

Flash shook his head. "I'm afraid not as we don't have much to go on but I'm not the only one looking for them. The Rogues who like I said are fond of her are on the look out as well. As Captian Cold and Weather Wizard were the ones who found her and took her to the hospital." Flash told the clone.

"We want to be the first to know when they are found." Conner growled out letting everyone in the room know that he was going make who ever hurt his friend pay.

_Next chapter Brodie begins therapy with Black Canary and Roy finds out what happened to his little sister._

**Ideas are need for the next chapter on what Black Canary could say and how Brodie could act.**

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank for all the alerts. Sorry for the lateness I had writers block._

Chapter 4

Black Canary looked at the red haired teenager that was in front of her with a wary eye. The sonic screamer knew that she would have to tread carefully as Brodie was still recovering from her ordeal.

At first Brodie didn't want to talk to Black Canary because she felt so dirty and ashamed but Flash had insisted that she have at least one therapy session. Brodie agreed to do that and that was why the two female heroes were sitting in a room looking at each other.

"First off Brodie I am so sorry that this happened to you and I promise you that we will find who ever hurt you and make them pay." Canary told Brodie with a little edge in her voice. Black Canary just couldn't believe that Brodie who had to be the sweetest, kindest, most cheerful girl in the world had been assaulted on her way home.

Brodie looked at the blond with a slight smile. She knew that the adults were trying to help her through her troubling time but she really didn't want their help. All she wanted to do was forget that her attack had never happened in the first place or go back in time to stop the attack as well.

"Look BC I know that you want to help be by having me by having me talk about what happened to me but there is really nothing to talk about." Brodie told her training mentor as she sent Black Canary a glare.

Black Canary gave a sigh before she spoke. "Brodie I don't know what you are feeling but I want to help you with your pain."

Brodie sent a glare that made Dinah feel fear. "What could you possibly do or say that could help me with what happen to me?" The young speedster snarled at the sonic screamer who flinched at the anger in the normally cheerful teen.

"For starters we could find out who hurt you and bring him to justice." Black Canary said hoping to get the red haired girl to calm down as Brodie started to vibrate and the blond knew from being around Flash that speedster vibrated when they were not in control of their emotions.

"Like I told the Police I don't remember much about the person who attacked." Brodie replied as she tried to calm herself down when she felt blood coming from her nose. "And I don't want to remember."

"Brodie like I said I don't know what you are going through but please let me help. Everyone wants to help you." Black Canary said to the young speedster who had finally calmed down.

"Help me? Yeah right. They don't want to help me. They only want to make sure that Kid Flash is able to go on missions and not get hurt." Brodie yelled out and looked like she was about to attack her training mentor.

Black Canary held her hands up in a show of surrender. The blond knew that she would have her work cut out for her with Brodie who even though she acted big and brave but was really in reality she was still just a scared teenager that suffered something that somebody should ever suffer.

"Brodie you need to calm down before you do something that you will regret." Dinah said softly.

"Do something that I would regret? I already regret ever volunteering to stay after school and help the teacher clean up the science lab. If I hadn't done that I wouldn't have been attacked." Brodie yelled at the top of her lungs as tears trailed down her face. "And you know what the worst thing is Dinah. The worst thing is that everyone will treat me like I am a piece of glass."

Acting on her motherly instinct Black Canary walked up to Brodie and pulled her into a hug and let the young teen cry her heart out. Brodie fought against Black Canary's hold but the blond trainer just held on to her. Finally after sometime Brodie settled down and let Black Canary hold her while she cried her pain out.

After some time Brodie started to relax and calm down in Black Canary's hold.

"It's going to be okay Brodie. We are going to help you deal with this and we will catch the man responsible for hurting you. Mark my words." Dinah told the young speedster as she tightened her grip on the crying girl.

Several hours and much crying and falling asleep in the chair later, Brodie had agreed that the therapy sessions were a good idea and that she would go to one at least once a week maybe more if things got bad on a mission or if she freaked out about something. Which everyone knew was going to happen.

Now the hard part was explaining to the team that Brodie didn't want to be treated any different than before.

"Why would be treat her any different than we have before?" M'gann asked not completely understanding what was going on with Brodie. M'gann understood that Brodie had been hurt according to an Earth law that was considered similar to mind-rape of her people.

"M'gann with what happened to Brodie can cause lasting psychological effects and make the person change. I do have permission to tell you that Brodie doesn't want you to treat her like she is fragile or something. Treat her as if nothing had happened although that may be hard for her as she is still coming to terms with what happened to her." Black Canary told the concerned teens.

"I want to know if Brodie been able to tell us anything about her attacker?" Robin asked as he clenched his fists. Brodie was his first friend who wanted to be friends with him because of whom he was and not because of whom his adopted father was.

"I'm afraid she doesn't remember much but that is because of the trauma. Please give her time to deal with what happened." Black Canary told the teens.

"I really wish she did remember something about her attacker because when she does he's dead meat when I get my hands on him." Roy said with a growl. The red haired archer wanted nothing more than to find the man that had hurt his little sister and make a pin cushion out of the man.

"You would have to get in line after Flash and the Rogues as they are after the man's blood." Black Canary told the red haired archer.

Roy nodded as he knew the relationship that Brodie had with the Central City Rogues and how they treated her. She was the little sister or daughter to them and often looked out for her when she was in her civilian clothes. The archer thought about how many of the Justice League's villains knew their secret identity and kept it secret? Brodie was basically the only one that had her villains know about who she was outside of being Kid Flash.

"She has been requested that she be excused from training and missions by Batman and Flash." The blond told the team.

"When will Brodie be back on the team?" Robin asked

"That is unknown but I can tell you that Brodie will only be at the base for therapy and mild training as a form of comfort." Black Canary replied before leaving the room to go talk to her teammates.

Once they made sure that Black Canary was out of hearing range Connor looked at his teammates and took a breath before speaking.

"I hope that the police find whoever hurt Brodie before I do cause if I find him I will kill him with my bare hands." Connor growled as he punched a wall leaving a nice size hole. Connor cared about Brodie like a brother would and was close to her due to her coming to his aid when he first was awaken from his tube.

"Get in line Connor cause there is going to be a man hunt." Roy Said before heading to the Zeta Tubes and teleporting out of the mountain to his home. He knew that every one of his friends would be making trips to Central City not only to check up on Brodie but also to find whoever hurt her.

_Next chapter The Rogues make an apperacne and go on a man hunt to find the man that hurt their Baby._

Ideas are really needed please thank you

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the alerts and review. ImaniSechelles gets credit for her ideas in this chapter. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter._

_**Warning Content: mentions of rape.**_

_**I do not own Young Justice and if I did Kid Flash/Wally West would be in the season 2 premiere.**_

Chapter 5

It had been over two weeks since Brodie's was attacked and other then some nightmares about being attacked again she was doing well with her training and therapy. Brodie also knew what her uncle was doing in his spare time.

Barry tried to keep it a secret from her that he was on a man hunt for whoever had hurt his beloved niece. The older speedster also knew that he would need the League to stop him from doing what he wanted to do to the rapist.

Unknown to Brodie was that the Rogues were patrolling the city as well looking and listening for any word on who would have hurt their baby.

Trickster who was normally the one who really wasn't violent was threatening great bodily injury to the man who hurt Brodie as well as the other Rogues were going to help him.

The man that hurt Brodie was probably going to end up dead when whoever got to him first found him.

Captain Cold looked up when he heard a failiar whooshing sound and knew just who it was.

Flash had always known where the Rogue's base was since he started fighting them but never revealed it to the public just like the Rogues never revealed who Kid Flash really was outside of the uniform. It was a trust issue that not many would do or have with their villains.

"Have you found anything yet?" Cold asked."

"Nothing. I have a friend that is an outside source working on the case and before you can say 'can he be trusted' he has known Brodie since she got her powers and is very protective of her. Also I contacted a civilian friend and he is doing everything that he can to help." Flash told the group of villains referring to his secret identity.

"This makes me sick that someone would do something that evil to Baby Flash." Pied Piper replied as he made his hands into fists. He thought of Brodie as a sister since she didn't treat him any different when he revealed to her that he was gay. Instead of rejecting him like most people did Brodie just hugged him and told him that he was still her friend and Rogue. She didn't care if he was gay or not.

"When we find that man I swear to you that there won't be enough left of him to fill a garbage bag." Boomerang growled out. The Aussie liked Brodie because of her youthfulness and the fact that she could out smart him and like The Flash treated him with respect.

"You Rogues will have to get in line as I as her mentor have first dips on him." Flash said narrowing his eyes in anger. The speedster knew that the Rogues would do anything to protect Brodie even if it meant killing anyone who hurt her.

But what Flash and The Rogues didn't know was that that they weren't the only ones that were looking for whoever hurt Brodie.

On the other side of Central City Robin was in his civilian form with a pair of shades over his eyes and was with Artemis patrolling the streets in a bad part of town where drug dealers and murders were known to live. They were looking for any information on a known rapist that was known for targeting young teenage girls like Brodie and his trademark was striking in broad daylight.

M'gann was also in Central City visiting Brodie at her aunt's house and was keeping the mind link opened. The rest of the team was ordered by Robin to stay back at base and give them a heads up if Batman or any of the other adults returned.

"_Hear anything Robin?" _Artemis asked as she kept her ears and eyes opened for anything that might lead her to the one that hurt her teammate and friend.

"_Nothing yet but someone will make a mistake and reveal the info we need." _The youngest of the team replied as they both stepped into food store to pick up a few things and luck was on their side at that moment. The man that they were looking for was in the store and getting some beer and had a smug look on his face.

Robin nodded to his blond teammate who nodded back. The two non-powered teens knew they couldn't get him for anything without a reason but they could get info out of him like the names of other child rapists in the area. Mark there words they were going to fin whoever had hurt Brodie and make him pay.

The man they were looking for looked like your typical bum and drunk with dirty black hair and broken teeth. He had the aura of a rapist and thought that he was all that but he couldn't resist himself when he saw a pretty long haired blond listening to some music on iPod he knew that he could score.

Artemis smirked to herself and sent a message to Robin that the rat had taken the cheese and that she was leading him to a place where they could 'talk' to him.

The dark haired man followed his target to an old abandoned part of town before he made his move to grab the blond that didn't even know he was following her. He knew that he was going to have fun tonight.

Just as he was about the grab Artemis someone grabbed him from behind in a headlock and dragged him into an alley and tied him up with some rope.

"What is going on?" The man asked scared.

"Shut up. We are the ones asking questions not you." Robin growled out using what he had learned from Batman about intimidation.

"What do you want?"

"Two weeks ago a friend of ours was raped and the rape had your fingerprints so to speak all over it." Artemis growled out making sure to keep her face hidden.

"I swear to you I wasn't anywhere near the place that you are talking about. I was still in jail and just got out a few days ago. Your friend was the first woman I went after. I SWEAR IT!" The dark haired man cried out as he wet himself.

"Do you know of anyone else that would strike in daylight like that?" Robin asked, his voice dark.

"No there is no one like that in Central but me. Please I swear it but I did hear about a hit on the niece of some CSI that put one of Gotham's villains away. I don't know anything else. I swear to you."

"This is your lucky day. Now you are going to be a good boy and turn yourself in for violating your parole or so help me I will make your life not a pleasant. Do I make myself clear?" Robin told the man as his voice got deeper and harder.

"Yes sir." The man whimpered out as his bonds were cut and he ran out of the alley to the nearest police station to turn himself in.

"_Well we did learn something from that scumbag. The attack isn't League related. It civilian related to Brodie's uncle and might be related to one of Batman's villians.__" _Robin told everyone via mind link.

_**Next chapter The League find out what their sidekicks did and Flash goes on rampage at Batman.**_

**Ideas are welcome Please anytime**

**Reviews make me update faster.**

AN: I need some help on a one shot about Wally as a male wanting to kill himself after a fight with his teammates and uncle but don't know how to start the fight. Any ideas would be wonderful thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for her help and idea in this chapter._

_I tried to keep Batman in character but that was hard to do._

Chapter 6

Roy Harper or as he was known in the superhero world as Red Arrow had just Zetaed into Mt. Justice to find a strange scene in front of him.

Flash currently had his ungloved hands around Batman's neck and throat. The scary thing about the scene was that Flash was trying and succeeding in choking Batman.

Roy had never seen Flash so angry in his life. Normally the older speedster was very calm and always joking about something. But this time it looked like Flash was going to kill Batman without a second thought.

"This is all your fault!" Flash screamed as he continued to choke the Dark Knight who for once was having a hard time fighting the scarlet covered man's hands away from his throat. "If I had never had helped you in my civilian form my niece would have never been hurt like she was."

Roy kind of knew what the reason was for Flash wanting to kill Batman. Barry Allen must have help Batman take down one of his villains. So in return for the help from the forensic scientist whoever Barry had helped put away must have gotten revenge by placing a hit out on Brodie.

The red haired archer figured that he better go and break up the two older men before either one of them does something that they would regret later.

"Come on you guess you need to stop this." Roy said only to get a glare from his little 'sister's' mentor as he continued to choke Batman who was starting to turn a little blue.

"Stay out of this Roy. This is between Batman and myself." Flash Growled as he continued to squeeze the non-powered superhero's neck.

"Flash do you really think that strangling Batman is going to help Brodie recover?" Roy said as he tried to remove Flash's hands from Batman's neck.

"It's because of him Brodie was raped!" Flash pointed out. "One of his goons who I helped put in jail as Barry Allen sent one of his goons out to attack Brodie."

"If that is the case Flash then you need to go after whoever sent out the hit and not Batman." Roy told Flash as he finally got the speedster to let go the Caped Crusader's neck.

Batman let out a slight gasp of breath as he rubbed his neck. He didn't blame Flash one bit for his actions as he would have done the same thing if anything had happened to Robin like it happened to Kid Flash.

"Flash, nothing I can say or will ever be enough for what has happened to Brodie but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you find the person behind the attack and make them pay." Batman told his teammate. Part of his did feel guilty for what had happened to the younger speedster as it was partly his fault although he was never admit it in public. If he had never asked Barry to help him with a case about an year ago Brodie would have never been attacked like she was.

"Alright now that the two of you are have calmed down perhaps one of you can tell me what the hell is going on?" Roy asked as he glared at Flash and Batman. All he knew was that Flash wanted to kill Batman because of something linking his civilian form of Barry Allen to something that he had help Batman with. Brodie seemed to have paid the price for whatever Barry had helped The Dark Knight with.

Flash shot one last glare at Batman before he walked over to the fridge and grabbed something to calm his nerve while Batman looked at Roy who was waiting for an answer.

"Do to some investigations done by Robin and Artemis we have discovered that there was a hit out on Kid Flash as a civilian by the man that Barry Allen had help me put away. It didn't take long for me to discover that it was Harvey Dent or as he is known in the Crime world as Two-Face. Somehow and I intend to find out how he managed to place a hit on Brodie from his place at Arkham when he is in solitary confinement." Batman told Roy as he keeps an eye on Flash who was trying very hard not to say anything and control his anger.

Contrary to popular beliefs Flash did had a temper although it was rarely seen. It only came out when Brodie was either in danger in both costume and civilian form or when someone hurt his family. Even the League knew well enough to stay away from Flash when someone he cared about was in danger.

Heck everyone on the League made a beeline for the Zetas when they found out that Brodie's attack was not just a random encounter but payback. No one wanted to be near Flash when he tried to kill The Batman.

"How is Brodie doing?" Roy asked trying to break the tension in the room.

"Better than I am. Although now that I know who was behind the attack I have to tell The Rogues who mind you will most likely forgo their vow of not killing and try to kill Two-Face for hurting their baby as they put it." Flash told the red haired archer as he ate another cookie.

Roy shuttered at the thought of the Central City Rogues going after one of Gotham's most dangerous villains and the thing was the Rogues would win. Roy knew just how much Brodie meant to the Rogues and how they would hurt any villain other than a Rogue that dared to make a move on her or hurt her.

Roy remembered the one time Joker made an appearance in Central City. He had taken Kid Flash hostage and Flash was powerless to do anything due to the bomb that Joker had put around Brodie's neck that was set to go off if Flash did anything but breath. Luckily for Brodie and Flash help came in to form of Captains Cold and Boomerang as well as Trickster and Pied Piper. The Rogues lost it when they saw the state that Kid Flash was in seeing that she was bleeding from numerous cuts all over her body. Needless to say Flash when he was able to make a move thanks to Cold freezing the bomb off of Brodie's neck had to save Joker from getting killed since the Rogues were out for blood.

Since that day no other villain dared to make an appearance in Central City for fear of getting killed from a normal non killing group of villains.

A little bit of Roy felt sorry for Two-Face but only a little bit when Barry Allen and The Rogues got hold of him. More so he was scared at what Barry Allen who is normal very peaceful would do to the insane villain. Also Roy knew that Batman would be going after Two-Face as well considering Brodie was one of the only sidekicks that knew who he was in real life. Also Batman was like an uncle to Brodie as well.

Roy heard the Zeta-Tubes come to life as several members of the League arrived to see if Flash had killed Batman yet.

"I don't believe it! Batman is still alive." Green Arrow exclaimed loudly with a slight smile.

Batman glared at the blond archer before he addressed the League members about what they had learned and what he was going to do.

"It's going to be hard to prove but I'm not going to stop until Two-Face pays for his crimes." Batman told everyone before leaving the Mountain base.

"Say Roy why don't you and see Brodie as I'm sure she would be glad to see ya." Flash told the younger archer. The scarlet clad hero knew that Roy liked his niece but was scared of him. Also Flash knew that as much as Roy wanted Brodie to date him he was waiting for time to heal the wounds that Brodie was suffering from. That right there earned Roy some points in Flash's book.

"Sure. She's at home right?" Roy asked as he headed for the Zetas.

"Yeah My wife is homeschooling her for a while." Flash replied with a smile.

Roy waved goodbye and Zetaed to Central City to talk with his friend and maybe get her out of the slump that she was in.

_Next chapter Wally open up to Roy about what happened to her and Batman looks for Clues._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well as they make me write faster. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS TO Malaizjan DeJesus FOR HER REVIEW IDEA USED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS TO ALL THE ALERTS.

Chapter 7

Brodie let out a sigh as worked on her math homework. A science genius she may be but when it came to math she was not the greatest. Some of the teachers thought that she maybe numbers dylestic but the truth was that Brodie really didn't like math even though math and science went together.

"Brodie someone is here to see you." Aunt Iris's voice called from the hallway leading towards front doorway.

"Be right there Auntie." The Red head replied as she closed her math book and headed to the front door.

When Brodie arrived at the doorway she saw one of her oldest friends and older brother figure talking to his aunt. Brodie didn't know why but lately every time she was Roy she felt strange. Her heart would flutter and her heartbeat would accelerate. She didn't think anything of it and chalked it up to something that was wrong with her powers going haywire once in a while.

"Hey, Roy how's it going?" The younger red haired teen asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. Your uncle told me that you were stuck at home for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to just hang out and play some laser tag." Roy asked with a smile. Everyone in the League knew that the young archer was very protective of the members of Young Justice but he was closer to Robin and Brodie for some reason.

"Sure just let me grab a few things and change." Brodie replied and headed up to her room at a normal human speed since Iris did not allow running in her house.

Iris smiled at her niece somewhat running in her house. It was nice to see Brodie smile. Iris wasn't blind when she saw her teenage niece with Roy Harper. The red haired lady knew that both of the red haired teens liked each other but both were to stubborn to act on their feeling since they had thought of each other as siblings now going on for 6 years.

Iris turned to Roy with one of her smiles. "Just be careful with her Roy. She is still recovering over her ordeal."

"I know. That's why I thought that a day away from Central City would be good for her and I also got Barry's permission. In fact he was the one that suggested that I come for a visit after I stopped him from strangling a certain bat like human to death." Roy replied as he leaned against the doorway waiting for Brodie to come down.

Iris smiled once again at the older red head. She like her husband had become very protective of Brodie since they got custody of her at 8. They had become even more protective since her attack. Which Iris know knew was linked to what Barry did as a living and not what his side job was. If it wasn't for the law and the fact that at the moment there was no proof that Two-Face even ordered the attack she would be down at Arkham and killing the insane former lawyer with her own hands.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Brodie yelled as she came down from her room out of Pj's and in a pair of jeans and tee shirt with a red and yellow hoodie wrapped around her waist.

Just as they were leaving Iris slipped Roy a couple of twenty's to help pay for the play date as she knew that her beloved niece was going to eat a lot a food at a restaurant and sometimes they were not allowed back at all due to how much Brodie and Barry ate in a sitting. Iris could remember the looks that Brodie had gotten when she ordered her food. It was like girls weren't supposed to eat that much and stayed as slim as her.

A few minutes later after taking the Zetas the two red heads arrived at Star City and headed toward the arcade to play some laser tag. When the two teens played it was always a tie since neither one of them used their powers to keep the public from find out who they were.

"Prepare to go down Roy!" Brodie exclaimed as she suited up in a dark green vest.

"Bring it on Brodie." Roy replied as he put on his own vest only his was black.

Several hours and three games of Laser Tag later Roy and Brodie had decided that they needed to get something to eat. Roy took decided to take Brodie to one of his favorite places to eat. The restaurant was quiet little mom and pop's place that Ollie had taken his to when he was first adopted. Roy realized over time that Ollie despite his billionaire ways was actually fond of the smaller places to eat as they had more privacy and the staff didn't try and kiss your butt because you were the son of a billionaire.

"Ah Roy so nice to see you again." An elderly motherly woman called out to Roy as he entered the diner with Brodie.

"Hey, Mrs. Izzy. How is it going?" Roy replied as he pulled out a chair for Brodie and then sat down across from her.

"Things are going good." Izzy replied as she walked over to the two teens with menus in her hands. "So Roy who is this lovely lady? Girlfriend?" The elderly woman asked with a grin on her face.

Brodie felt her face go red at what was just said.

"Oh don't be embarrassed sweetie. I ask that of everyone who I know if the pretty girl that they are with is their girlfriend." Izzy replied with a sweet smile.

"This is Brodie and she is the niece of one of Ollie's friends and I have known her for a while." Roy replied with a smile.

"Ah how sweet. Would her uncle be the one that eats everything on the menu and is still hungry?" Izzy asked as she let the two look at the menu and decide what they wanted to order.

"That's the one and she is just like him." Roy replied before letting out a yelp as he was kicked in the shin by the younger red head.

"Better tell my husband that the niece of the man that made us more money in one day than we make in a week is here." Izzy smirked as she took Roy and Brodie's orders and headed back into the kitchen.

Once she was sure that Izzy was gone Brodie turned and stared hard at Roy who seemed to do something that he never had done in his life and that was sweat at the sight of a very pissed of red headed female.

"What! Hey it's the truth you know about you being a bottomless pit when it comes to eating." Roy replied and yelped again as he was kicked in the other shin. "Someone really should have warned me about you and your kicking."

Brodie sent a glare at the archer before her food was placed in front of them. Brodie had only ordered one of the mega dinners out of respect for Roy. She knew that even though he had broke ties with Green Arrow, Roy was still getting a little bit of help in the money department from his adopted father.

The two red heads ate in silence with Roy watching his friend not eat like she normally would. The archer was dreading what he was about to say next but he knew that it would help Brodie with her pain.

"Hey Brodie, I know this probally what you don't want to talk about but I know that it will help with what happened to you." Roy said as he took a drink of his pop.

Brodie looked at Roy with the most evilest look she could muster but something told her that she need to talk to Roy about what had happened to her that day. Black Canary told her that sometimes telling someone what happened involving a traumatic event.

Brodie took a deep breath and started telling Roy what happened that day. How she decided to stay after school to help a teacher who was helping another student with their science project. A few hours passed and the teacher had told her to head on home. Brodie told Roy that on the way home she decided to take a shortcut through some old streets that she had never been down before. It was there that she had been grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley.

"I tried to fight him off but couldn't without revealing who I was if you get my drift. I really don't remember much about the attacker other than he had a mask on with one side being white and the other side being purple. I also must have passed out cause the next thing that I remember was waking up and Captain Cold and Mirror Master finding me and taking me to the hospital." Brodie finished as she tried to keep her emotions under control. For some odd reason she felt better now that someone knew what really had happened to her.

Roy reached a hand over to his friend and grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Brodie I promise you that who ever hurt you will pay. Heck the adults that are friends with your uncle are going on a rampage after what happened to you. I can honestly say that most of them are out for blood." Roy told his friend with a smile.

"Do they have any leads?" Brodie asked.

"Some but out detective friend is keeping quiet from everyone but a certain few." Roy Said.

Brodie looked at her friend once again and for some reason knew that her uncle had sent him to hang out with her and get her mind off of the attack.

"And you can always count on me to be there for you." Roy told the younger red head.

"Thanks Roy, for everything." Broide replied with a smile that came from her heart.

_Next chapter Batman does some snooping and Roy and Brodie realize that they like each other more than friends._

Ideas welcomed anytime. So please feel free.

GUYS PLEASE REVIEW.

AN/ hey guys I am going to write a one shot for my other story The Watch. Does any one have any request as to what should happened to Roy and Wally in the one shot. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the review, alerts and idea. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for the idea used in this chapter._

Chapter 8

Batman quickly looked over the records of Arkham Asylum in search of anything that would lead him to Two-Face making a hit out for Brodie but found nothing.

"As I have said Batman, Two-Face has had not contact with the outside world since you put him in here a year ago." The head Doctor said from behind him slightly annoyed.

"Well somehow he placed a hit out on a family member of someone that help me put him in here." Batman replied in his monotone voice as he rescanned the papers again. The Dark Knight was determined to prove that Two-Face had somehow sent out a hit on Brodie.

Batman didn't see the Doctor behind him press a button on the side of the wall and disappear out the door. Suddenly there was smoke filling the room and before Batman could react he was out cold do to the knock out gas.

"Foolish bat." The doctor snickered out as walked back into the room once the smoke had been cleared. The Doctor snapped his fingers signaling for two men to come in and take the dark themed hero away to some undisclosed location.

Meanwhile in Star City.

Roy smile as Brodie let out a laugh at a scene of the movie that they had been watching. The red haired archer was glad that his friend was enjoying herself. After the two red heads had finished their dinner, Roy had asked Brodie if there was movie that she wanted to see. Brodie had said that she would like to go see a comedy movie which was rare for her as she was into action and adventure.

The movie ended and the two teens headed out of the movie theater. On the way to Ollie's condo something happened that would change the way Brodie saw one of her best friends.

As the two were walking down the street and were only a few blocks from Ollie's condo, two men jumped out of the shadows and grabbed Brodie.

"If you don't want anything to happen to her then I suggest that you give us all your money pretty boy." One of the men snarled out as he tightened his grip on Brodie's neck.

Roy glared at the men before he shot Brodie a look telling her what to do. Years of being friends had made the two know what the other was thinking so that all they had to do was give a look to each other.

Roy moved so fast that he would have given Flash a run for his money. The archer raised his foot up and connected it to the face of the mugger that wasn't holding Brodie sending the man to the ground out cold.

The other mugger pulled out a knife and placed it on Brodie's neck. "Make another move and I'll cut her throat out." The man said as he made his point by trailing the blade of the knife softly along his hostage's neck leaving a nasty red line.

Roy stood where he was at as he didn't want to get Brodie hurt even though he knew that she would heal fast from the injury.

Brodie like Roy did with her a moment ago shot a look at the archer before she elbowed the mugger in the side causing him to let out a yelp. Brodie took advantage of the man's pain and slid out from underneath the man's arms but not before her throat got badly cut on the left side. Brodie punched the man in the side knocking him off balance.

Roy took the opportunity to knock the mugger out with a good punch to the face. Once the man was knocked out Roy ran straight towards Brodie who was holding her neck as blood was sipping through her fingers. Roy acted right away and placed his hand on Brodie's neck to help stop the bleeding.

"You okay?" Roy asked as he used one hand to pull his cellphone out to call the police and used the other to help Brodie control her bleeding on her neck.

Roy didn't like using Ollie's name but he knew that this was an emergency. As soon as Roy said who he was the police arrived within minutes to help him and who they thought was his girlfriend. The police took Roy's statement while the paramedics carefully loaded Brodie up into the ambulance so that she could get stitches for her neck. Roy followed when finished giving his statement.

At the hospital Brodie was given the best of care which was something that she wasn't used to. She turned to Roy who mouth 'get used to it' before rolling his eyes that kissing up he was getting.

"Miss West, how are you doing?" A doctor asked in a sickeningly sweet voice as she entered the room.

Brodie bit back a groan. "I've been better."

The Doctor looked over the wound that had stopped bleeding and had been stitched up by another Doctor.

"Well everything seems to be alright but I want you to come back in a few days so we can see how your injury is healing." The Doctor replied in the same sickeningly sweet tone that she had entered in and left the room.

Once she was sure that no one would hear her, Brodie turned to Roy. "How in the world do you put up with that entire butt kissing?" The young speedster asked as she winced as she moved her neck wrong.

"You get used to it and also develop a sense about who is a butt kisser and who isn't." Roy replied as he offered his hand to his other red haired friend and helped her off the medical bed.

As they were walking out one of the nurses approached them. "Roy I wore this scarf today and thought that you girlfriend should wear it to hide the injury on her neck." The petite nurse said as she handed Brodie a lovely red and blue neck scarf that would be perfect for her to wear and hid her stitches.

"Thanks Mandy." Roy said as he shook the nurse's hand with a smile.

"Who was that?" Brodie asked as she watched the nurse walk away.

"That is a nurse that has help Ollie and myself in more ways than you think if you get my drift." Roy replied.

Brodie nodded her head. Flash and her had a Doctor in Central City that did the same thing and also knew who they were in real life.

As soon as she was out of the hospital Brodie called her uncle and told her what had happened and that she would be spending the night over at Green Arrow. Needless to say Barry freaked out that his niece had been attacked and hurt. It took Brodie over an hour to get him to calm down and that she was fine.

"Look Uncle B, I'm going to stay with Roy at Ollie's place for the night so please don't worry." Brodie told her uncle. Silence was heard for a few seconds. "Uncle Barry you know that Aunt Dinah is always over their doing who knows what with Ollie." Brodie replied into the cellphone. Silence was heard again from Brodie signaling that Barry was talking or maybe yelling about the idea of his beloved niece that he was raising as a daughter sleeping over at Oliver Queen's condo with a rebellious teenage boy with an attitude.

"Really? Thanks Uncle Barry! You're the best." Brodie said as she flipped the cellphone closed and turned to Roy was chewing on a piece of gum that he had got from who knows where. "Uncle Barry said that it was alright for me to stay the night at Ollie's place under the agreement that you sleep on the couch and far away from me."

Roy rolled his eyes at what Brodie had just said but the archer knew that Barry was only acting the way he was because the older speedster cared about his niece like his own daughter.

"Afraid I going to do something to ya?" Roy asked with a grin.

"More like he's afraid that he going to kill you if you make a move on me." Brodie replied with slight chuckle and dry humor. Brodie remembered a time just before she hit puberty when Pied Piper had a crush on her thinking she was a boy. Flash had threatened the teen Rogue with great bodily harm when Piper had made a move on her when she was in her Kid Flash costume. That was the day the Rogues found out that a little girl had beaten them and were the laughing stock of the prisons they were sent to. That was also when they became close to Kid Flash and Brodie and looked out for her.

"Well, tell Barry that I will do what he says cause I do not want to be at the end of a pissed off speedster who is ten times more scarier than any villain that I have ever faced in my life." Roy replied as he and Brodie arrived at Green Arrow's condo.

The two red heads wasted no time in heading up to Ollie's apartment and getting into some night clothes. Like he was told Roy headed for the big comfy couch while Brodie hit the sack in Roy's old room. Neither one was aware of what was going to happen that night nor was Roy aware that his life was about to be threatened by the super powered uncle of one of his best friends.

_Find out what causes Flash to want to kill Roy and also find out just what is going to happen to Batman in the next chapter._

Ideas are welcomed anytime please.

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you very much.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the review. Malaizjan DeJesus__ gets credit for idea used in this chapter_.

Chapter 9

Late at night in Oliver Queen's condo.

Roy jolted upright from his spot on the couch when he heard a scream coming from his room. Thinking that someone was hurting his friend Roy wasted no time in grabbing his crossbow that he had hidden under the couch and headed into his room. What the red haired archer found was Brodie sitting up in his bed, tangled in his sheets soaking wet with sweat and hugging herself. Roy knew just what had happened. Brodie had a nightmare about her attack.

Roy dropped his crossbow and headed toward the bed. Where he wrapped his arms around Brodie's shoulders and hugged her with all of his might in an attempt to get her to calm down.

Brodie vaguely recalled strong gentle arms wrapped around her shoulder and felt herself be pulled into a warm chest. Brodie acted on instinct like she did with her uncle when she had a nightmare and wrapped her arms around the waist of whoever was holding her and sobbed her eyes out.

Roy just held his friend tight as she cried into his shoulder. It hurt him to think of Brodie who was so full of light cry like she was doing. Roy also knew that if it was Two-Face that put the hit out on Brodie than he would make the villain pay dearly.

Brodie sobbed for what seemed like hours before she cried herself back to sleep in the arms of one of her best friends.

Roy looked at the tear soaked face of his fellow former sidekick. It was just so hard for him so see someone who normally was so full of life and laughter be in so much pain. The red haired archer tried to release himself from the hold that his fellow red head had on him but failed to do so.

Roy let out a silent sigh as he felt himself be pulled down onto the bed in a death grip. He knew that Brodie was hurting and needed some form of comfort right now. So the archer just let himself be pulled down onto the bed. Once he fully on his back Roy shifted to his side and pulled his traumatized friend close to him and wrapped his arms around her in order to comfort her. Roy let himself fall asleep when he felt Brodie stop shaking in his arms.

Several hours later Roy was awoken when he heard an uncontrollable growl of rage. The red haired archer had a sinking feeling that there was a blond haired blue eyed man standing in the doorway of his room wanting to kill him.

Roy slowly opened his eyes to see that he was right about the fact that there was a blond haired blue eyed man glaring at him in the doorway. Only it wasn't his adopted father but Brodie's father figure and mentor who was very protective of the young speedster.

Roy could fight a number of bad guys and not break a sweat but there was something about Barry Allen's glare that made you want to scream for your mommy especially when the glare came when he found his niece who was like his daughter in bed with older boy. Never mind both of them were still clothed.

"You better have a good reason as to why you are in the same bed as Brodie when she told me that you would be sleeping on the couch." Barry asked through clenched teeth. There was no doubt that the older speedster was trying to control himself and prevent himself from killing the older red haired teen.

Roy knew that he had to talk fast otherwise Oliver Queen would not have a son anymore.

"She had a nightmare about her attack and I tried to comfort her as she sobbed her eyes out. It was several hours before she calmed down. When she did fall asleep again she had a death grip on me and I knew that if I had tried to get myself free from her grip she would have woken up and that was something that I didn't want to happen." Roy told Barry who still glared at him. "I swear to you that nothing happened other than I fell asleep with her."

"You better be telling the truth Roy because so help me if you are lying to me, I swear that Ollie is going to be a son short." Barry replied with anger in his eyes.

Roy suddenly realize that Barry was in his Flash costume with his cowl down obviously.

"What's going on?" The red head asked.

"Bats just sent out a distress signal and it's coming from somewhere in Gotham Harbor. The Rogues somehow got wind that Two-Face is behind the attack on Brodie and are going to help us find Batman." Barry told Roy as he pulled his cowl back over his head. "Dinah is going to be here to take care of Brodie while we go and find Batman." Barry told the red haired archer before he could say what he wanted to say.

"Give me five minutes to get changed." Roy replied as he gently laid a sleeping Brodie down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

Flash nodded and left the room giving Roy the time he needed to get dressed. He headed to the kitchen to talk to Dinah.

"Be there when she wakes up. I don't want her to think that everyone had abandoned her." Flash told the sonic screamer who just gave him an annoyed look.

"Barry, I know what to do. You have told the entire League on what to do with your niece for weeks now. She will be safe with me and maybe I can get her to open up more about the attack." The blond replied with a slight groan. She knew that Barry was just concerned about his niece.

"Thanks Dinah." Barry replied as he turned around to see Roy dressed in his Red Arrow outfit.

"Ready to go?" Barry asked.

Roy nodded and the two heroes left the condo to go help their fellow bat-like hero.

Meanwhile somewhere in Gotham Harbor.

Batman was not happy. It had turned out that the Doctor that had let him view all the reports for Two-Face was actually working for Two-Face and had set him up. So now here he was in a room with no windows and no utility belt. The Dark Knight looked around to see if he could find anything that could tell him where he was. All he saw was several vents that were too small for him to get out of. Batman did have one thing on his side as he had managed to press the tracking button on his belt before he was knocked out.

"Well well. Look what the cat dragged in." A evil voice said over the speakers that were on the top of the room. "A little lost bat."

Batman growled softly as he knew that the voice behind the speaker was Two-Face. The twisted man who would do anything to harm him even go after one of his teammate's family.

"I guess you figured out about the hit on that little girl of your CSI friend that help you put me back in here." Two-Face gloated. "It is such a shame that I wasn't there to see it."

Batman did something that he never had done in his life and that was biting his lip to keep from saying something. The Dark Knight knew that Harvey had become insane but he never would have thought that he would put a hit out on a child and that was what Brodie still was in his eyes.

"Not going to say anything Batman? Oh well I guess that I can get you to talk when I done with you after you take a little swim." The mad man snickered.

Suddenly water started to fill into the room at an alarming rate from the vents on the ceiling. Within moments the room was filled with water and Batman was underwater. Years of training had allowed Batman to stay underwater for longer than most humans but even he had his limits.

Than just as the room was full the water began to filter out leaving Batman gasping for air as the water disperses.

"That was fun. Let's try that again."

The water began to filter back in and filter back out after several minutes of Batman being under water. Two-Face did that several more times in hopes of breaking Batman but failed.

"Perhaps if I keep the water in the room longer you will tell me what I want to do." Two-Face's angry voice yelled over the speaker and the water started to fill up the room again.

Once he was underwater for what seemed like the twentieth time Batman saw a way to escape. There was a vent on the ceiling that was just big enough for him to get out but he only had one chance to get it right.

Two-Face let out a evil crackle as he watch his arch nemeses fight to stay alive when he felt something on the back of his neck. The maniac slowly turned around coming face to face with some type of strange gun that belonged to one of the members of the Central City Rogue gallery.

"Make one move and I swear that I will forget the main rule of the Rogue's code." Captain Cold snarled out as he keeps his freeze gun right in Two-Face's face.

"The same goes for us as well." Pied Piper also snarled out as the rest of the Rogues entered the room with looks on their faces the meant pure pain for Two-Face.

"Now why would The Central City Rogues be in Gotham helping out what you call a cape?" Two-Face asked with a snide remark.

"You placed a hit out on a girl that means a great deal to us and we are not going to put up with that one bit." Cold replied as he tried so hard not to fire his gun at Two-Face.

"Oh you must mean that girl who is the niece of the man that helped Batman put me away." The maniac replied without a care in the world. Boomerang hit Two-Face in the head.

"OH what are you going to do to me? I know that you don't kill."

"We don't kill but there is one thing that you should understand is that the girl you hurt is someone that we consider family. No one hurts a member of the Rogue's family and gets away with it. We are going to make you what to be dead when we are though with you." Trickster replied with an evil grin as he and the other Rogues made their way over to the scarred man with the intent to cause as much pain as they could on him for hurting Brodie.

Batman in the meantime was swimming though the vents in an attempt to find a way out but he was running out of air. Luckily fate was on his side as he found another vent that was unlocked. Turning the handle the door opened allowing Batman to be able to get to another room that led to the outside. The Dark Knight took a much needed breath of fresh air.

"Was wondering when you would get out of there." Flash said from the dock.

"What are you doing out here?" Batman asked as he swam to the dock and accepted Flash's hand to help him get out of the water.

"Letting The Rogues have their fun with Two-Face before I intervene." Flash replied with a slightly evil smile on his face. "If I am not in the room I can truthfully say that I didn't know about anything. Also it is to keep Red Arrow from killing Two-Face as well since I used him to get the Rogues in to the aquarium and also used the kid for a look out."

Batman let out a sigh. He knew that Flash wanted to kill Two-Face for what he did to Brodie but couldn't do to what the Code of the Justice League was but that didn't apply to villains.

Over an hour passed before both of the heroes decided to intervene in 'saving' Two-Face from the Rogues. Not that they wanted to anyway.

_Next chapter Brodie opens up to Black Canary on how she feels about herself and Roy._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be wonderful please.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the review. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for idea used in this chapter. Also this is not my best chapter as I had to rewrite this chapter as my computer crashed on me and I lost everything._

Chapter 10

Two-Face let out a scream as he felt and saw his hand freeze from Captain Cold's freeze gun. The maniac didn't like the look that the other Rogues were giving him. The former lawyer had a feeling that more pain was in his future.

"Are we having fun yet?" Cold asked with a evil smile on his face. "Please say no."

"What are you going to do?" Harvey asked trembling.

"We may have an oath of not to kill but we can do things that will make you want to be dead." Boomerang grinned showing his canines.

"You can't do that!"

"Watch us." Mirror Master growled out as he approached the insane former lawyer with murderous intent in his eyes. He was going to enjoy bringing pain on the man that hurt their baby Flash.

Over the next hour Two-Face had everything that the Rogues threw at him without killing him. It was when Trickster took his turn that Harvey seen an opportunity to escape. Taking the chance while the clown Rogue had reached into his bag to pull out something Two-Face jumped up and knocked Trickster off his feet and into Pied Piper who caught him.

Two-Face ran as fast as he could out of the building only to stop when an arrow came flying beside him only stopping only a few inches from his feet. The former lawyer turned around slowly to see an arrow pointed at his private parts.

"Make move please. I would love more than nothing to shoot you so bad for hurting that girl." Red Arrow growled out.

"You can't prove that I placed the hit out on her. After all I was never in the Central City at the time of attack." Two-Face smirked.

"How did you know that the attack happened in Central City? The attack was never broadcasted to Gotham. Also how could you know about the attack if you were in solitarily confinement?" Red Arrow asked and smirked when he saw Two-Face's smirked disappear. "Got ya there don't I."

"You still can't prove that I was behind that brat's attack."

"Oh but I can as you are going to admit how order the attack on that girl even if I have to beat it out of you and the funny thing is that I'll be able to do that without leaving a mark on you." Red Arrow said as he lowered his bow only to bring his elbow and slam it into Two-Face's face.

Red Arrow then started to punch Two-Face in every place he could think off all without leaving a mark. Once the red haired archer was done beating the crap out of the insane lawyer he grabbed his bow and nocked and arrow. Red Arrow pointed his pointed arrow at Two-Face's groin area with the intent of launching his arrow when a red gloved hand stopped him.

"Stop it Red. One of the Doctors just confessed that he helped Two-Face with the attack on Barry Allen's niece." Flash told the young archer who looked like he really was going to launch the pointed arrow in the ex-lawyer's groin.

Red Arrow growl once more at Two-Face before he lowered his bow and turned to Flash. "Just make sure that he stays out of my sight. I don't have much patience for scum the put hits out on teenagers who have done nothing wrong." The archer replied as he turned around and left the scene.

Flash had a feeling where the archer was heading. The speedster knew that he was going to have to have a talk with Green Arrow about his son and just how said son was going to treat his niece. But as Flash thought about it Roy was always there for Brodie.

Flash remembered one time with Roy went to pick Brodie up at school he saw several bullies making improper moves on her. Roy being the protective big brother at the time decided to teach the bullies a lesson and well the lesson ended with Ollie having to come get his rebellious son out of police custody and the bullies in the ER. Roy had made sure that no one messed with his little sister which at the time she could pass as. That little incident had also ruined Brodie's chance of getting a date of any kind do to how badly Roy had beat the boys picking on her. Everyone in the League shuddered to think what would happen when Brodie did start to date a boy. Flash knew that he was very protective of his niece having raised her since she was 5 but Roy was just as protective of her.

Flash knew that Roy would never hurt his niece in any way. He saw that when the older speedster found Roy in the same bed as his niece today. At first Flash wanted to rip Roy's head off but stopped when he saw the tear tracks on Brodie's face. It was then that he knew that Brodie had probably had a nightmare and Roy was the only one in the place to comfort her. Even after Flash had known that Roy was only comforting his niece he still had to play the overprotective father part to show that he meant business if anyone hurt his niece.

"I'll take him from here Red Arrow and Flash." Batman said coming up from behind the two red clad heroes slightly scaring them. It was very creepy how Batman could sneak up on anyone even Superman.

Batman walked over to the shaking villain and placed a set of stasis cuff on Harvey who was screaming to be put some place away from the insane Rogues.

Once The police had taken Two-Face and arrested the doctor that was helping him Flash began looking for The Rogues. The speedster had a feeling that Mirror Master used his abilities to get them out of the building and back to Central City but he was going to do a quick search just in case they were still here.

"I've got to get back to Central City. So I'll see ya later Bats, Red Arrow." Flash told his fellow heroes as he finished his search for his city's villains.

Batman and Red Arrow just nodded their heads in acknowledgment before the Speedster disapered in a blur of red.

Once he was sure that Flash was out of hearing range Batman turned around to face the water. "You can come out now. Flash is gone." The Dark Knight said.

Emerging from the water was the said Rogues that Flash couldn't seem to find. Captain Cold was the one that said something. "What is going to happen to Two-Face?"

"At the moment he is going to be put into the deepest part of Arkham for his crimes to which the good Doctor that was treating him has admitted to helping him make the hit on the girl that was attacked." Batman replied as he turned away so that he wouldn't be lying if questioned if he had been asked if he had seen the Rogues in Gotham. Which at the moment he hadn't as his back as turned.

"That's good cause if he ever escapes again, us Rogues are not going to go easy on him again. He is going to pay for his crimes even if we have to go against out code of conduct." Mirror Master said as he used the reflection on a broken piece of glass to get his fellow Rogues out of Gotham.

"I've got no doubt that they would do what they didn't say." Red Arrow pointed out as he headed down the street to the nearest Zeta tube to transport him back to Star City and to Brodie.

_Next chapter Barry starts to feel that it's his fault that Brodie was Raped because of his civilian job. Meanwhile Brodie opens up to Black Canary about how she feels about what happened to her._

Hey heroes. I need ideas as to what Barry's emotions could be when thinking about what had happened to Brodie. Also what Brodie could say at the therapy session would be great as well.

Please leave a review as they make me update faster and make me feel good.

AN: for all the readers of THE WATCH I am doing a short one shot that should be up sometime next week as I won't be home all weekend as I am going to a SCI-FI convention and won't be back until monday. So I will see ya next week. Have a safe and happy Memorial day and please remember all those that have fought and died for out country and those that are still fighting for out country.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the review and alerts and fav. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. Sorry for taking so lone with this chapter. Last weekend I went with the friends to a Sci-Fi Convention and had a blast. They had panels on everything and even a few on comic of both marvel and DC. It was a blast._

Chapter 11

Oliver Queen's condo at the same time Two-Face is getting beat up.

While Flash, Red Arrow, Batman and the Rogues were 'talking' with Two-Face, Black Canary was talking to a slightly sleepy speedster and trying to get Brodie to open up about things that were happening in her life. Mostly about her feelings for a certain red haired archer and her attack.

"What's to talk about Dinah? Roy is just a friend who has helped me through so much." Brodie told the sonic screamer from her spot upside down on the couch.

"Brodie let's talk about why you are denying the fact that you think Roy is only a friend." Dinah replied looking straight at Brodie with her blue eyes.

The young speedster felt slightly uncomfortable as the blond in front of her looked into her soul. It was true that she was denying that she had feelings for Roy. But why would Roy who was the adopted son of one of the richest men in the world be interested in her, some kid from the middle of no where who was damaged goods?

Dinah could see that she had got through to Brodie about Roy but she didn't expect what would come out of Brodie's mouth.

"It's true that I do like Roy but what could I ever offer him?" Brodie said not seeing the shocked look of the blond's face. "I mean look at me. I'm supposed to be a hero and protect the innocent but I couldn't even protect myself from being raped. I'm damaged goods."

"Brodie, what happened to you was not your fault." Dinah told the young red head in a soft voice.

Brodie shifted her body so that she was sitting right side up. "It sure does feel like it is. I mean look at me. I can't even go one night without having a nightmare about the attack. How in the world am I going to be able to have a relationship with someone when I afraid to be touched? Heck I freak out when several of the men that I trust with my life and would know that they would never hurt me hugged me." Brodie told Dinah who just stared at her with a knowing look on her face.

After several minutes Dinah took a deep breath before speaking. "Sweetie, I can't even begin to understand what you and your family are going through but I can tell you this that with time things will get better." The sonic screamer said and ducked as she avoided the pillow that was flung at her face.

"Like you would know anything about how it feels to take a million showers and still not get clean. Or how about having nightmares every night about you being raped over and over again. What do you KNOW?" Brodie yelled out as tears streamed down her face.

Dinah was out of her seat with speed that would make Barry proud and hugging Brodie. Dinah let the young teen wrapped her arms around her waist and cry her pain out. After a while Brodie had calmed down.

"Brodie, do you know the reason why I became a hero?" The blond adult asked still holding Brodie in her arms.

Brodie shook her head no. The red headed speedster never did really know why or how Dinah became a hero.

"I was a little older than you when the reason why I became Black Canary happened." Dinah said and then began talking about how she lived in a neighbor hood that was filled with crime and drugs. Dinah's mother had keep a close eye on her daughter who was born with her famous 'Canary Cry' and made sure she knew where she was at all times. It was when Dinah was walking home on night that the attack happened. Dinah told Brodie that some men grabbed her and threw her into a van where she was gagged and bound and repeatably raped for hours. When the men were done with her they threw her out of the van like a piece of garbage onto the street.

"Brodie, when I got out of therapy I decided to use my powers to help people and prevent what happened to me from happening to them. I went to WildCat and asked him to train me to fight. He did and it was through him and the help of my family that I was able overcome my pain and become Black Canary." Dinah finished saying as she released her gripped on Brodie who was looking a little shocked that one of her mentor's had been raped like her. "So I do know the pain that you are going through and I know that you are not 'damaged goods' like you think. If I can find someone to care about me despite my past, you can as well. And it also looks like you already have in a red haired archer." Dinah said with a small smile on her face.

Brodie looked at the older heroine with a smile and realized that she was right about her not being 'damaged goods'.

"I'm not saying that it won't be hard for you to deal with the pain that you have. I should know as I deal with it everyday but with the help of Ollie I have learned to control the pain. You can do that as well Brodie with the help of your team and family." Dinah told the young red head.

Brodie let the words that Dinah had just said sink into her mind. After some time the speedster decided that the sonic screamer was right about having family and friends helping you through a tough time.

"Judging by the look on your face you know what you all ready knew all along. That we are always there for each other no matter what happens." The blond replied with another smile.

Brodie didn't say anything and just nodded her head up and down.

"That's good kid. Now let's go rescue Ollie for your over protective uncle." Dinah said with a slight chuckle.

Brodie let a large grin come to her face at the thought of Uncle Barry tormenting Ollie with his babbling.

Unknown to the two heroines Barry was talking with Ollie but it was about something that no one ever thought the older speedster would say.

_Next chapter Barry talks to Ollie about how he feels he had failed as a mentor and a parent._

Ideas welcomed anytime

Reviews would be great.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Shizuka Taiyou and __Malaizjan DeJesus get credit for ideas used in this chapter. _

Chapter 12

_Takes place at the same time as the last chapter._

Oliver Queen was sure that he was going to be son-less with the way Barry was talking about Roy in a relationship with Brodie. The blond archer knew that the other blond man was very protective of his niece even before she was attacked. Barry started to rant and rave as soon as Batman had taken Two-Face back to Arkham and Roy had headed back to Star City.

After several minutes of hearing his teammate and friend rant about his son Ollie had enough. "Barry, would you just calm down for a minute?" Ollie slightly yelled out causing the speedster to stop his ranting.

"How can I calm down when my niece who let me remind you is like a daughter to me is possibility dating your son who has a rebellious streak a mile wide." Barry pointed out.

Ollie just let out a sigh and put his hand in his face. The blond billionaire knew that something else was going on with the speedster with the way he was acting.

"Is the way you are acting have something to do with Roy or are you just afraid that Brodie is going to get hurt again?" Ollie asked with a slight glare.

"No! It's nothing like that Ollie." Barry replied a little too fast.

"Than what's the reason?"

Barry looked at his archer friend with a sigh. The truth was that the speedster really didn't why he was acting the way he was. One thing he knew that he maybe was being a little over protective of Brodie due to the attack that had happened several months ago.

"Barry, could the reason why you are acting the way you are is because you are afraid that Brodie will be hurt again?" Ollie asked as he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders.

Barry looked at Ollie with a surprised look on his face.

"That's the reason is it not?"

Barry once again let out a sigh. Ollie was right. He was afraid that Brodie was going to get hurt again.

Ollie looked at the speedster with another glare. There was once again more than what Barry was saying.

"What else is the matter?" Ollie asked.

Barry walked over to a bench and sat down with a thud. Ollie was right about something else being the matter.

"Brodie wasn't attacked as Kid Flash. She was attacked as a civilian because of my job as a CSI, the job that put my family at risk. I mean look at me Ollie. I am supposed to be the fastest man alive and protect everyone but I couldn't even protect my niece." Barry pointed out with a sigh.

Ollie looked at his friend and knew that it was going to take a lot of encouragement for both speedsters to get over the demons that are plaguing them. For Barry it was trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault about what happened to his niece. For Brodie it was trying to get rid of the memories of the attack which Roy seemed to be helping with.

"Barry I don't even know where to begin with you and Brodie but you do need to understand that the League is doing everything they can to help you and your niece." Ollie pointed out as he placed a hand on the blond speedster's shoulder.

"I just wish I could go back in time to stop the attack from taking place." Barry replied in a soft voice. He would always blame himself for what had happened to Brodie.

"We all wish we could go back in time and change some things in our life but someone once told me that we learn from what has happened in the present." The Archer said in a no nonsense tone of voice as he sat down beside his friend and put a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder once more.

Barry just looked at what he could possibly say was his niece's boyfriend's father with slight glare. How could you learn from having someone that you have raised since she was 8 be attacked and somewhat mentally traumatized by the ordeal?

"She's opening up more and is more cautious about her surroundings. I'm not saying that what happened to her is a good thing but it has helped her and you know what I am talking about." Ollie told the blond speedster.

Barry sighed. Ollie was right with what he had said. Ever since Brodie's attack her team had become even closer to each other and had bonded even more. Brodie's senses had become more heightened and she really did take her time when she was sent out on a mission with her friends. Also they would have never known that Two-Face was still running his operations from inside of Arkham.

"Brodie is a strong girl and with help from her team and the adults she will be back to her normal self in no time." Ollie told his friend.

"I know that Ollie, it just that I'm so afraid that something like this will happen again because of my job as a CSI. As Kid Flash she can defend herself but as Brodie West she can't." Barry pointed out still not completely convinced that it wasn't his fault that his niece was attacked.

Ollie was at his limits with his friend and decided to take matters into his own hands. Ollie took matters into his own hands by doing the one thing he could do to the speedster and that was punching Barry right in the face as hard as he could sending the speedster to the ground.

"What the hell was that for Ollie?" Barry yelled as he rubbed his face where he had been hit.

"You need to get out of your pity party Barry. What happened was not your fault in any way, Shape or form. Heck Brodie seems to be taking what happened to her better than you are at the moment." Ollie pointed out.

Barry glared at his fellow blond. He was not having a pity party. It was just no matter what anyone had tried to say to him he would always feel that it was his fault that Brodie was raped.

"Barry, what I think you need to do is at least talk to Black Canary about what you are feeling. It is only far that you do that since you made Brodie talk to her. You should do the same. Also I think that you should talk with Brodie and your wife about what is going on and how everyone feels." Ollie told Barry. He knew from his experiences with Roy that talking was the best thing that you could do in a trying situations.

Barry let out a sigh again and realized that once again Ollie was right. He really needed to talk to his family about what has been happening. Why did a man who was having trouble with his own son knew what to do in a trying situations and this was certainly one of those trying situations.

"Alright Ollie I'll sit down with Dinah and talk. Also I'll talk with my family about what is going on." Barry replied as he got up and gave Ollie one of his 'thank you' smiles and headed to catch a bus to Central City. Normally Barry would just run over to his house but the bus ride would give me time to think. Time to think about how he could help his niece recover from everything that has happened to her.

_Next chapter Barry, Iris and Brodie sit down and talk about all that has happened in the past few months. also Brodie and Roy go out on a date only for something bad to happen.  
><em>

Ideas are welcomed anytime and ideas for the man to be that raped Brodie. as i want him to be someone in the DC universe

Reviews would be great as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews and ideas everyone. Shizika Taiyou and ****Malaizjan DeJesus get credit for ideas used in this chapter and Nerdy-self99 your suggestion gave me an idea so thank you very much.**

**Warning: Suggestive themes.**

**I no own Young Justice**

Chapter 13

For the first time in his life Barry Allen didn't know what to do with his family. It had been several hours since he talked to and gotten punched by his good friend Oliver Queen. He was glad that Ollie had punch him as it got him thinking about what was important in his life and at the moment it was his wife and niece.

The Bus ride home allowed the blond speedster to think about everything that had happened. Brodie being raped because of his civilian job was enough to make him sick. His job as a CSI was meant to protect people and bring the bad guys to justice. How was he supposed to protect the innocent when he could even protect his loved ones? Ollie was right about him having a pity party on what had happened to his family. What Barry needed to concentrate on was helping his niece heal from her ordeal and that was exactly what he was planning on doing. That and talk to Black Canary about the guilt that he was feeling.

Barry knew that he was in trouble when he realized that he forgot to tell Iris where he was going. He got the idea that he was in trouble when he saw his wife come out of the house with a look that meant that he was in big trouble.

"Barry Allen, where in the hell have you been?" Iris came rushing out of the door mad as hell.

"Let's talk inside dear." Barry replied using the code that meant that he could say where he had been due to it involving his duties as Flash.

Iris just glared at her husband. You would think after almost a decade of being married she would be used to him coming home at strange hours and she was as Barry would always tell her where he was at. This time he didn't do that and she was worried. Now the blond has enough gall to stay that they would talk inside.

"Alright spill. Where have you been and why didn't you call me and tell me where you were at and be quiet as Brodie just fell asleep a half hour ago." The red head asked as she closed the door behind her

Barry looked at his wife and started to explain where he had been and what he was doing and also what Ollie had done to him.

"Well for one thing I'm glad that Ollie knocked some sense into that thick head of yours. Two, I'm glad that the Rogues got a chance to get in some nice good hits on Two-Face and third, WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO THE PARTY?" Iris asked as she folded her arms over her chest in a huff.

Barry started to sweat as he watched his wife rant and rave about not being able to hit Two-Face. It was scary to think that not even Batman messed with his wife when it came to protecting her family.

"Sorry about that dear but you know that if I would have brought you along than you would have killed Two-Face and that was something that I couldn't allow no matter how much I wanted to do that myself." Barry told his wife as he felt small under his wife's glare.

"That had better be the only reason why you didn't want me along." Iris replied as she went into the kitchen to make something to eat. "Oh by the way Roy called and told me that he was taking Brodie out on a normal date tomorrow. So don't freak out if our niece doesn't come home right after school." Iris yelled from the kitchen.

Barry groaned loudly at the thought of Roy dating his niece but supposed it was better than some of the other boys that liked her at school. Roy at least was honorable in his intentions and the older speedster knew that the male red head would help his niece recover.

The Next day.

Brodie was talking with some of her school mates who were talking about the test in science that they had just finished today. Of course Brodie had aced the test like it was a piece of cake.

Just as one of the girls was about to say something to Brodie about her latest boyfriend which was something that the speedster didn't want to hear a brown and white motorcycle pulled up to the school. Brodie smiled since she knew just who it was.

There were as ton of whispers as Brodie walked over to the boy on the motorcycle and gave him a hug before climbing on the back of the motorcycle and put a helmet on.

"Thanks for picking me up Roy. I'm looking forward to our date." Brodie said with a grin on her face as she saw several jaws drop at the word date. Especially some the girl bullies that had been bugging her about never getting a boyfriend. Now she had 'boyfriend' that was a mystery.

A moment later the motorcycle left the school parking lot and headed for a nice restaurant that wasn't too fancy but you had to be nicely dress and a reservation to get in. An hour later after stopping off at Wally's uncle's place to change clothes and use the Zeta Tubes that were close to the house the two redheads were arriving at the Restaurant in Star City.

They were greeted by a host and escorted to their table as soon as they entered the Restaurant. They ordered their meals and talked as they waited for their dinners to come.

"So heard that Ollie punched my uncle yesterday. Do you know anything about it?" Brodie asked her eyes narrowed as she took a sip of her water.

Roy felt himself start to sweat at the question. Barry had told him to not reveal anything about what had happened to Two-Face. "Not really at the moment." Roy replied.

"Sure you don't." The speedster replied with a slight glare. She knew that the archer in front of her had something to do with the bruise on her uncle's face that she had seen this morning with she was getting ready for school.

Their dinners arrived and the two ate with each other chatting about some things that were happening in their lives. After they finished their dinner and paid the bill the two red heads headed out to catch a movie much like they did before.

As the two superhero teens head to the Movie theater they were unaware that they were being followed by some one evil.

Two hours later and a ton of popcorn later

Roy and Brodie walked out of the movie theater and headed for Ollie's condo when once again like what had happened when they went of their first date someone grabbed Brodie had held her in a head lock.

Roy had a feeling that this was not like the run of the mill thugs that they encounter before. He got that idea from the sheer stature of the man that held his friend. The thug was taller than Sportsmaster and all you could see of his face was his eyes as the rest of his face was covered by a gray mask. Roy could also see that Brodie was terrified as she struggled to get out of the thug's tight grip.

"Well, I never would have thought that I would see you again my dear. Not after the little incident back in Central City." The Thug smirked as he brought his face down very close to Brodie's ear causing Brodie to shiver.

"Who are you and What do you want with her?" Roy asked as he got into a defensive position.

"The name is Ravager and I was just thinking of finishing the job that was ordered by Two-Face to do." The man crackled out as he roamed his free hand all over Brodie's body.

"You're the one that hurt her in the first place aren't you?" Roy asked as he took a few steps towards the man that held his friend captive.

Ravager let out a hard laugh as he tightened his grip he had on Brodie. "Oh yes I was. When Two-Face had put a hit on the niece of a CSI, I just had to take the job."

"You bastard!" Roy yelled as he lunged at the man known as Ravager only to get back handed and flung into the nearby wall.

"Pitiful. You are supposed to me an hero but you are nothing but a wanna be." Ravager said as he pulled Brodie closer to him and started to walk away.

"Now if you would excuse us. I believe that your girlfriend and I need to get reacquainted with each other." Ravager said as he started to disappear into the shadows with Brodie in his arms.

"Oh no you don't!" A feminine voice cried out and Ravager felt Brodie be pulled from his arms by some unknown force and saw a fist come straight at his face which he dodged.

Brodie looked to see who had rescued her and was shocked to see that it was M'gann and SuperBoy

"_What are you doing here?" _Brodie asked via mind link.

"_Batman sent us after you. Two-Face revealed the name of who he sent to attack you. Apparently he is __the son on one of Batman's worst enemies." _M'gann replied as she put Brodie down of the pavement.

"_His name is Ravager. __He's got some nasty reflexes and mean punch." _Brodie said as the memory of Ravager punching her in the face during the time she tried to fight back.

Superboy was having a hard time landing a punch on Ravager who was easily dodging the punches and kicks.

"So you're the wanna be Superman?" Ravager asked and you could tell that he was smirking. "You're not much considering that you can't even land a hit on me." The Villain remarked and dodged another swing.

"_Does anyone have any idea how we can take this guy down?" _Superboy asked as he picked up Ravager and threw him into a wall.

"Well I must say that this was fun but I really must be going." Ravager smirked as he got up and threw a smoke bomb at the teen heroes that allowed himself to disappear into thin air.

M'gann. Superboy and Brodie coughed to try and get the smoke out of their lungs. Once they had done that Brodie ran over to Roy to see if he was alright. Which he was as Brodie figured that out by the cussing he was doing and rubbing his head.

"Are you both Alright?" M'gann asked giving the red heads the call sign to asked like they were part of the team.

"Other than a headache we are find Miss Martian." Roy Replied still rubbing the back of his neck.

After some mind words about a meeting at Mount Justice and to be careful M'gann and Superboy left the two red heads alone to talk.

"You know I am beginning to think that every time we go on a date we are going to get attacked by someone." Brodie pointed out as she helped Roy walked to his adopted father's condo.

Roy opened his mouth to say something only to shut it when the pain in his head became to much.

"Come on Speedy let's get that head checked out before you fall asleep on me." The speedster said as she hoisted Roy's arm over her shoulder more and walked down the street to the condo completely unaware of someone watching them with good intentions.

_Next chapter Brodie Tells Roy how she feels and why she isn't good enough for him._

_Not the greatest chapter as I really didn't know much about Ravager who really is part of the DC Comics. Here is some of his info that was given to me by __Malaizjan DeJesus His name is Grant Wilson, the oldest son of Deathstroke. He is also known as the Jackal. He is a supporting character of Two-Face, so he does special favors for the crimelord. He has enhanced strength and relaxes and is assassin trained. He's as calculating as his dad_

Ideas are welcome anytime

Reviews would great as well.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. Shizuka Taiyou and Malaizjan DeJesus get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 14

Roy winced as he felt Brodie place a ice pack on the back of his neck gently. The archer wasn't known for being the one to let other take care of him but he wasn't complaining at the moment.

"How's the head feeling?" Brodie asked as brought out a bowl of snacks and placed them on the coffee table.

"Been better. But what about you? How are you doing?" Roy asked knowing that even though Brodie was doing a good job of hiding it Roy knew that she was not doing so well with her encounter with Ravager. Just the thought of his name made Roy want go out and teach that villain a lesson and the archer had a funny feeling that several other members of the League and Young Justice wanted to do the same thing. Especially Flash.

Brodie looked at Roy with a smile that Roy knew was fake. "I've been better." Brodie replied as she sat down beside the older red head.

Roy winced as he moved his head to look at his friend who he could tell was really having a hard time dealing with everything that was going on with her. It wasn't everyday that you saw your rapist again and he had hurt one of your friends.

Roy Reached one of his hands over and placed it on top of Brodie's hand. "You know if you want to talk I'm always here." Roy told her.

"Thanks Roy." Brodie replied as she slipped her hand out from underneath Roy's.

Roy knew just by that gesture that there was really something wrong with his friend.

"Brodie, you need to let me help you. I care about you more than a friend." Roy told Brodie who refused to look him in the eye.

"I'm not worth it." Brodie replied. "I'm damaged goods and how can I have a relationship with someone when at any given time I'll have a flashback about my attack."

"Don't say that! You are more than worth it in my eyes." Roy exclaimed loudly and grabbed Brodie and made her face him and before he knew it had his hands wrapped around Brodie's waist and brought his face close to hers and kissed Brodie hard on the lips.

Brodie struggled for a bit but after a moment or two relaxed into the embrace and let her lips explore Roy's.

A minute later the two broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"Brodie I want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what happens. You're probably thinking that you're not worth being loved by someone other than your family. I want you also to know that I don't think of you a 'damaged goods'. That's is not who you are. You're a great friend and teammate. You're kind and caring about everyone and loyal. I meant what I said about caring about you and being there for you and helping you though this hard time." Roy told Brodie as he held her tight against his chest.

Brodie felt herself start to cry at what Roy said. He was willing to be with her despite what had happened to her and was also willing to help her with her trauma. Black Canary was right about Roy not caring about what had happened.

"I'm sorry Roy. It's just so hard for me to deal with everything that has happened. I mean I can't even go out on a date with out someone trying to hurt me. This last one was really hard seeing that the guy who raped me is still out there and decides to make an appearance and you get hurt. I can't stand it when my friends get hurt because of me. It makes me fell so useless." Brodie told Roy as she hugged him with all her might.

Roy put his head on top of Brodie's in a gentle manner. "Brodie, friends care and protect each other no matter what the reason is. I bet you that Robin and Kaldur are tracking down Ravager and are going to make him pay for what they did to you." Roy said.

"I'm just scared that someone is going to get hurt like I was. I would never forgive myself if that happened." Brodie whispered out.

"Brodie, no one is going to get hurt. We all have been trained by the best and know how to take care of ourselves. Ravager needs to pay for what he did to you and by God he will." Roy replied holding Brodie closer to his chest.

Brodie gripped Roy's shirt and started to sob uncontrollably. For some reason all the pent up stress and anger and emotions had burst like a over flowing dam.

Roy just wrapped his arms around the sobbing Red head in arms and just let her cry. After a while Brodie's sobs softened signaling that she had fallen asleep. Roy let a rare smile come to his face as he gently shifted the sleeping speedster in his arms into a more comfortable position. Not long after Brodie feel asleep content with the red head in his arms knowing that he had healed some of her wounds.

That was how Oliver Queen and Barry Allen found the two teens when the adult superheroes came into the condo.

"Told ya that Roy was good for Brodie." Ollie told his friend before he went to the closet to get a blanket and cover the two sleeping teens up.

Barry shot Ollie a glare but knew he was right about Roy. Brodie seemed to be more calmer since she started hanging out with Roy.

"You're right but that doesn't mean I won't make sure that Roy treats my niece the way she deserves." The Blond speedster replied with a slightly evil smile before he followed his fellow blond friend into the kitchen to get something to eat.

_Next chapter The team discuss what to do to Ravager for what he did to Brodie._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

reviews would be great as well. Thanks


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Malaizjan DeJesus and shiuka taiyou get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I had one nasty flu bug and still have some part of the illness. Now on to good news. I got me a job working at a pet place just outside of where I live. I will be working there two days a week. So my updates will be randon but I will try and get at least a chapter up every two weeks._

Chapter 15

Robin and Kaldur were in Central City trying to get some clues to what happened when Brodie was raped. The best place to find clues was at the scene of the crime.

Robin knew who was that attacker was based on what M'gann and Superboy had described to him.

_Flashback _

"I know who hurt KF." Robin said as he walked into the kitchen of Mount Justice.

Several heads turned around and shot up fast. "Who?" Came several voices at once.

Robin went over to the video screen, punched in a few buttons and showed a figure dressed in black with an evil look on his face.

"The goon on the screen is Ravager. He is a second generation villain and some one you really don't want to mess with." The young acrobat told his teammates.

"What else do we know about him?" Superboy asked as he clenched his hands into fists. He wanted Ravager to pay for what he did to Brodie.

"Ravager is the son Deathstroke who is one of Batman's worst enemies. If you guys think Two-Face and Scarecrow are evil you haven't evil until you met Deathstroke." Robin said and began to tell his friends all about Deathstroke and Ravager's evil.

"Most of the time he does what he does for a price." Robin told his friends. "But I have sickening feeling that Deathstroke may have attacked Brodie for free. Why he did I have no idea." Robin told his teammates.

"How are we going to find this creep and make him pay for what he has done." Artemis asked with a glint in her eyes.

"We aren't." Robin told his team earning gasps from everyone. "Kaldur and I are going to find Ravager and have a little 'talk' with him." Robin pointed out. The Boy Wonder owed it to help his best friend who knew his civilian identity and didn't treat him any different than the average Joe.

"But Robin..." M'gann stuttered out.

Robin gave M'gann a fox grin that told the teen martian that the young human in front of him had a plan.

Several hours later

Robin and Kaldur were patrolling in Central City knowing that Ravager would try and finish his job that he volunteered to do.

The two teen heroes had run into several members of the Rogues and once Robin explained to them what they were doing in Central agreed to help track down Ravager. Robin had made the Rogues promise not to engage the super villain unless there was no other choice. The Boy Wonder knew that The Rogues were fond of Brodie and treated her like a sister in Trickster and Pied Piper's cases and a daughter in the rest of the Rogues cases. Robin also knew that The Rogues wanted to take several shots at Ravager.

The two teens didn't have to search very long for they found Ravager just outside of Central City High stalking Brodie.

Robin let out a soft growl at the thought of his best friend being stalked by someone who was a monster. Brodie was one of the most loveable and easy going people that Robin knew. She could be playful at times but when the time came would be serious.

"Robin calm down." Kaldur told his friend. "We have to wait for the right moment to attack."

"I know Kaldur I know. It just makes me so mad that Brodie isn't even aware that she is being stalked and if she is attacked again I don't think that she will be able to survive if you get what I mean." Robin told his team leader.

Kaldur gave his younger friend a look letting him know that he understood what Robin had said. Rape was rare in Altanis but the events were devastating for everyone close to the victim. Brodie was very lucky that she had friends that could help her deal with the trauma of what had happened to her.

An hour passed before Ravager made a move towards that school as the bell had rang signaling that school was out for the day.

Robin nodded to his teammate who nodded back. Even if it was only the two of them they were going to make Ravager pay for hurting their friend who was always so cheerful and happy. But it seemed that Brodie had lost some of that spunk since she had been attacked.

"He is making his move." Aqualad whispered as he brought out his water-bearers preparing them for what would be a tough battle.

Robin nodded his head in acknowledgment and pulled out a bird-a-rang. Ravager was goinng to pay for what he did to his best friend.

Ravager was stalking his prey quite effectively when he felt something fly past his ear. The assassin cursed to himself at his carelessness. He knew that it was probably the teen heroes as it was reported that his target's uncle did have some ties to the Justice League and Young Justice. So it made sense that the mini Heroes would try and get revenge for what he had done to the CSI's Niece.

"So the mini heroes have come to take me on." Ravager said to no one in question. A bird-a-rang was just missing his face was the reply.

Ravager went to turn around only to see a wall of water come barreling towards him. Once again he dodges the attack.

"Why don't you come out and play Bird boy and Fish face?" The Assassin gloated out only to get a punch in the face by a gloved fist and get sent flying through the air into a building. Once he regained his senses Ravager found himself being restrained by Water like restraints.

"Now what were you saying about Coming out and playing?" Robin asked in his normal slightly annoying tone of voice of his.

"Do you honestly think that you can keep me tied up by _water?" _Ravager asked with a grin and tried to break free of the restraints on to have them tighten on him each time he moved.

"At the moment Yes." Robin replied.

Ravager smirked. "I think not." He replied and suddenly he could feel that bonds start to loosen around him.

Aqualad suddenly had a hard time keeping his water bonds tight around the assassin when all of a sudden the bonds broke and Ravager was free.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat. I am afraid that I have another engagement to see to." Ravager smirked before he threw a smoke bomb at Kaldur and Robin.

The two teen heroes coughed in an attempt to get their lungs free from the smoke. When they were done coughing both looked at each other and smiles a Cheshire grin for in Robin's hands was a tracking device and the tracked was none other than Ravager.

_Next chpter The young Justice team track down Ravager and make him pay for what he did to Brodie. Meanwhile Barry has a talk with Roy on just how he will treat his niece._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Please leave a review. Thanks and peace out.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter and thanks for the comlemt . Once again sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. Work is killing me._

Chapter 16

A week had passed since Robin and Kaldur had fought and placed a tracker on Ravager. Just as things were starting to look good and just when The young heroes thought that they had a lead on Ravager things went to hell in a hand basket.

Ravager had somehow found out that he had a tracer on him and dumped it in the river. Robin was not a very happy bat at that moment. Neither was Batman but he was unhappy because of Robin and Kaldur going after a super villain on their own. But Batman understood the reason why his ward and the Atlantian did what they did. He would have done the same thing if in their shoes.

Barry was coming to terms with the fact that his niece was starting to heal from her ordeal with the help of a certain rebellious red haired archer who had been by her side since the attack. The older speedster didn't want to admit that the teenage girl that he and his wife have been raising since she was 8 was growing up. Now Barry knew how Zatara felt with his daughter Zatanna.

Barry walked up the thirty floors of stairs until he came to where he was supposed to me. The private condo of Star City's Icon Oliver Queen or as he was know as in the League as Green Arrow. Oliver Queen was also the adopted father of Roy Harper who was the aforementioned red haired archer that was dating his niece.

"Hey Barry." Oliver Queen said to his friend as he opened the door to his condo.

Barry gave a smile to the blond billionaire before he entered the condo.

Oliver Queen knew that his speedy friend was on a mission and said mission was to invoke fear into his son who was going on his first official date with said speedy friend's niece. Ollie just prayed that Roy didn't do anything stupid with Brodie that would cause him to have to hire a lawyer for Barry or a mortician for Roy.

"Roy's in his room getting ready for tonight." The blond told his fellow blond.

"Thanks Ollie." Barry replied with a slightly evil look in his eyes.

The look in Barry's eyes told Ollie that his son was in for the talk of a lifetime. Ollie just prayed that his son wasn't traumatized by the talk that he was going to get from the over protective uncle of his girlfriend.

Barry headed towards the male red head's room with the intent to tell the young archer just how he was going to treat his niece tonight. Barry knew that others saw him as over protective of Brodie when she first stated out being a hero. But now since he revealed what his brother in law did to his own daughter the League finally understood the reason why he wanted to protect Brodie from harm.

Barry thought it was funny on who Brodie started to go on dates with. Roy Harper of all people. The rebellious archer who was like an older brother to Robin, Kaldur and Brodie. The rebellious archer who stood loyal to his friends and family despite problems with Ollie. The rebel who helped Brodie deal with the trauma of her attack.

Barry arrived at Roy's bedroom and knocked on the door and waited for the teen to open the door. Within a minute Roy opened the door and suddenly paled at the sight of his date's guardian who had an evil smile on his face.

"Hello Roy. You and me need to have a little talk about your date tonight with my niece." Barry told the red head with a grin.

Roy knew that he had no choice but to let the older man in and listen to his ranting on just how he was going to treat Brodie. As if Barry had anything to worry about since Ollie had already told him what would happen to him if he ever did something to Brodie that she didn't want to do and that deafeningly involved anything that involved them taking off their clothes.

An hour later.

Ollie was sure that Barry had almost killed his son with talking about just how Roy was going to treat his niece. The billionaire couldn't blame the CSI for being protective of Brodie. Heck he was slightly protective of Roy when he first started out as his sidekick.

Ollie looked up from his book he was reading when he heard the door to his son's room open and close. Barry came into the living room with a satified look on his face. There was no question about it. Barry had installed the fear of God into his son.

"I made it very clear that if Roy ever hurts Brodie that not even Batman will be able to find his body." The CSI told the blond billionaire before leaving the condo.

Once Barry was gone Ollie rushed straight to his son's room to find his son slight traumaized and pale.

"Count yourself lucky Roy. The last boy that took Brodie on a date made a move on her and Barry just so happened to be following them and well let's just say that Barry almost got put in jail." Ollie told his son.

"You wouldn't believe what he said to me. Things that he said he would do to me if I ever hurt Brodie which is never going to happen." Roy told his adopted father as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Oh I can believe it." Ollie replied as he thought back to when he was a teen and started dating girls and what their father's would say to him on just how they would treat their darling treasures.

"Well I'll leave you alone so you can finish getting ready for your date. Just remember that Barry thinks that you are going to a dinner and a movie. He doesn't know that you are having dinner on my Private boat." Ollie pointed out.

"I know Ollie I know." Roy replied before shutting the door to his room and finished getting dressed.

_Next chapter Wally takes her relationship to the next level with Roy as things get a little heated on the Queen boat._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Shizuka taiyou and Malaizjan DeJesus get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

WARNING: ADULT THEMES AND LEMON.

Chapter 17

Brodie didn't know what to think of Roy when he put a blindfold around her eyes and guided her to where they would be having their date. To say that she was a little nervous was the truth. Roy Harper was not known for being romantic one little bit but Brodie had faith in her boyfriend that he would be able to pull of something wonderful. She just hoped that he wasn't taking her to some fancy 5 star restaurant where people looked at you funny because you didn't have enough money or were not of their class so to speak.

Brodie felt the limo come to a stop where she had no idea. Roy gently took her hand and guided her out of the limo. The young speedster heard Roy tell the driver who was just like Alfred that he would call him when they were ready to leave.

"Roy, where are we?" Brodie asked as she felt herself be guided on uneven ground that sure didn't feel like normal ground.

"A place that we can be alone without reporters and lookieloos bothering us." Roy replied as he told his girlfriend to take a step up.

After a minute or two Roy removed the blindfold to show Brodie where he had taken them.

Brodie opened her eyes slowly so as not to be blinded by the lights. She let a smile come to her face as she saw where she and Roy were at.

They were standing on the docks of the Marina just a few feet from The Queen Family Yacht.

"Thought that this would be the perfect place for our date and it's not too far from Star City so that way your uncle won't freak out." Roy told Brodie with a smile.

Brodie returned the smile and hugged the archer tightly. She was glad that Roy knew that she wasn't into fancy things and that the simple things in life were what she liked.

"Come on let get something to eat as I ordered from your favorite place in town." Roy told Brodie who just smile at the thought of food from her favorite place in Star City. It was a little mom and pop place that in Brodie's mind made the best Pizzas outside of Central City.

Roy smiled at Brodie when he saw her face light up at the thought of pizza from Martello's. This was another reason why Roy liked being around Brodie. She was very easy to please when it came to food and didn't want to be taken out to some fancy place.

The two red heads walked up the ramp leading toward the yacht and Roy being the gentleman opened the door for Brodie and let her go in first.

Inside the cabin was a few boxes of Pizzas and some pop. Not your idea of a romantic date for someone who was the adopted son of a billionaire who could afford 5 star meals. But for a speedster and a rebel billionaire's son it was the perfect date.

Brodie gave Roy one of her rare smiles that was hardly seen since her attack. Roy always knew what to do to make her happy.

"Well shall we eat cause frankly I am starving." Roy stated getting a grin from Brodie.

Roy walked over to one of the chairs, pulled it out so that Brodie could sit down. Brodie let another smile come to her face and sat down to enjoy her dinner.

During their dinner Brodie had to ask one question about something that she knew had happened.

"So how in the world did you survive my uncle's lecture?" Brodie asked innocently.

Roy let out a groan. Figured that a his Girlfriend would figure out that her overprotective uncle would get him a talk on just how to treat the girl that was like a daughter to him.

"I'm alive am I not?" Roy replied back a little snappy but not in a mean way.

"True." Brodie said grinning as her uncle was known for scaring any boy that so much as looked at her wrong.

Half hour later and several pizzas later the two heroes were dancing to a song that they both liked. Brodie had her head on Roy's shoulder as they both swayed to in tune with each other. Brodie lifted her head up to look into Roy's eyes.

As if guide by some mysterious force the two kissed each other as if it was the last thing that they would do. Then next thing either one of them knew they were laying down on the bed with Roy on top of Brodie.

"I'm Sorry Brodie I don't know what came over me." Roy sputtered out before he moved to get off of his fellow red head only to have Brodie's hands shoot up and grab him and pull him back down into a heated kiss.

Both knew what they wanted but in Roy case he was afraid of hurting Brodie who had hurt so much in the past.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked and got his answer with another searing kiss.

LEMON SCENE

Brodie let out a moan as she felt Roy's hands ghost down her sides with gentleness that was unknown from him. She shuddered a little bit at the touches but it was good shuttering as she knew Roy wouldn't do anything to hurt her and she knew that she wanted this.

Roy could feel his girlfriend tense under his touches and started to pull away when Brodie's hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him down in a searing kiss.

The two red head's tongues battle for dominance as they shared the heated kiss. Brodie took the first step by starting to unbutton Roy's dress shirt very slowly. Once she had all the buttons undone she ripped the shirt off of her boyfriend with such force that rivaled Superman.

Roy wasn't about to let Brodie have all the fun. So Roy started nipping Brodie's neck while he took his turn at undressing his girlfriend. The red haired archer once again ghosted his hands across Brodie's sides and back until he found the zipper to her dress. Slowly he pulled the zipper down and pulled the maroon colored dress off of Brodie's shoulders to reveal the freckled skin. Roy loved the freckles as he wanted to kiss every single one of them.

Brodie let out a moan as she felt Roy's lips trail their way up to her neck where he stop and proceeded to suck on a place leaving a hickey.

Roy let out a gasp as he felt Brodie trail her hands down to his pants and start to unbuckle his belt and pants.

Five minutes later every bit of their clothes were on the floor leaving the two heroes naked as the day they were born. Roy reached over and opened a dresser door and pulled out a small thin squared object. The archer ripped opened the package to reveal a condom. The archer put on the condom before he crawled back on top of Brodie and positioned himself to enter her.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked one last time and like last time Brodie pulled him down into a searing kiss.

As they were kissing Roy with one quick thrust entered in his mind the most beautiful girl in the world.

Brodie moaned into her boyfriend's mouth as he started to gently thrust in and out of her at a steady rhythm. Brodie also started to vibrate her hips with each thrust.

Hours passed as the two made love as if they would never see each other again and not caring about the world around them nor if they got caught by either of their respective father figures. All they cared about was each other.

Brodie came first and Roy followed a moment later. As the two red heads got their breathing under control they laid down in the mix of sheets and blankets hold each other and never wanting to let go.

Roy turned to the almost asleep speedster and gently kissed her forehead before whispering the words that would change everything.

"I love you Brodie." Roy said before he curled his arms around his girlfriend and fell asleep.

_Next chapter ALL HELL BREAKS LOSE as Barry finds out about the date on the boat and what Roy did to his beloved niece. Meanwhile the team tracks down Ravager for a final showdown._

Ideas would be great.

Please leave a review or comment or what ever they are calling it now.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and faves. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. _

Chapter 18

Brodie woke to the sound of snoring and a cell phone ringing. The speedster turned her head in the direction of the snoring. Roy was out like a light snoring with one of his arms wrapped around her tightly. The younger red head let a smile come to her face as she remembered the previous night and what had happened. It seemed that for the first time since her attack she felt at peace. Roy had helped her with her demons like he always seemed to do.

The cell phone continued to ring and Brodie had a dangerous feeling that it was ether Ollie or her uncle calling her. Brodie prayed to whatever gods that were out there that it was Ollie. It wasn't Ollie.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Barry's worried voice screamed through the phone so loud that it shook the boat.

Brodie knew that she could never lie to her uncle about where she was as he always seemed to know when she was lying. "I'm with Roy on the Queen family yacht. We had dinner here after the movie." Brodie told her overprotective uncle who she had a feeling would kill Roy if he found out what they did last night.

"Then why didn't you come home after the dinner? And do not tell me it was to far away when I know there are several Zeta tubes in Star City." Barry asked, anger clearly in his voice.

"I was to full to even move Uncle B and I fell asleep." Wally explained. She really didn't want to explain that she and Roy had sleep together. It was then for some reason that she knew that her uncle had figured out what had just happened. It may have been the fact that there was growling on the other side of the phone and Iris telling Barry to calm down.

Brodie knew that she only had a few minutes and maybe not even that to get dressed in her spare clothes that Ollie always keep on the boat for some reason and now she knew why. Using her speed Brodie got dressed woke Roy up by smacking him as she had learned from the slumber parties they used to have when they were younger that the only to wake the red headed archer up was to hit him real hard in the shoulder.

"Wha..." Roy started to ask before getting a set of clothes thrown at his face.

"Get dressed and call Ollie. My uncle is coming over and I think he wants to kill you." Brodie yelled as she slipped a shirt on. "I'll go mess up one of the other beds to try and save out souls."

Roy watched as his girlfriend slipped out of the room trying to put her pants on. Getting out of bed quickly he put his pants and shirt on and called his adopted father in hopes that he would make in time to save him from the wraith of a very protective uncle.

Roy barely got off the phone with his mentor when he heard Brodie yelling at her uncle to calm down.

"Uncle B, will you just calm down! I am telling you that nothing happened. We had pizza and pop, danced a little to a few songs and went to bed. IN separate beds mind you. So would please stop trying to kill every boy that comes near me." Brodie's voice could be heard throughout the ship. "Besides you know Row would never hurt me in anyway. Ollie would kill him in a heartbeat."

"That doesn't change the fact that the two of you spent the night _alone _on a yacht without adult supervision." Barry pointed out.

"You really want to get technical with me Uncle Barry?" Brodie asked before holding several fingers. "One, I am 16 years old and in some country's I am old enough to be married and have children which won't happen for a long time so don't freak out. Two, Roy is 18 and therefore an legal adult. Three, when has Roy ever done anything to ever hurt me? Barry I love you like you were my father as you have been a better father to me than my own and I understand that you are protective by nature but please let me breath a little PLEASE."

The blond haired man looked at his niece that was his daughter in every way but blood and mentally smiled. It was hard for Barry to admit that Brodie was growing up and was starting to rely on his less and less and it hurt but he knew that someday Brodie would be all grown up and become part of the League. Nothing would make in prouder.

Just as Barry was about to leave Ollie came barreling through the door as if there was a fire. The archer didn't notice that Barry was in the room at all.

"ROY GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ollie yelled causing Barry and Brodie to cover their ears.

"Jeez Ollie what are you trying to do? Wake the entire world?" Roy asked as he walked out of the main bedroom.

"What in the hell were you thinking? Do you want to die? If Barry ever found out about what you and Brodie did last night he would kill you on the spot and no one would ever find your body." Ollie yelled still not noticing that Barry was in the room and was giving Brodie a 'just what did you do' look.

"Umm Ollie..." Roy started to say something but was cut off by his adopted father's screaming.

"Don't 'um Ollie' me young man. When Barry finds out that you slept with Brodie she is literally going to kill you." Ollie pointed out and it was then that he realized that hid fellow blond teammate and father was in the room. It may have had something to do with the fact that there was a large amount of killing aura in the room and also followed by loud shrieking.

"**HE DID WHAT?" **

Roy did the only thing that he could think of to do in the situation when your girlfriend's overprotective father figure tries to kill you and that was either run as fast as you could away from the enraged speedster or swallow your pride and hide behind the only one that could save you from getting killed.

Roy did the second choice and hid behind Brodie.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU SPEEDY I SWEAR THAT THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LEFT OF YOU TO FILL A TEASPOON!"

_Next chapter: So Ollie let the cat out of the bag about what happened that night and Barry wants to kill Roy. Will Roy survive the rage of an overprotective uncle. Find out in the next chapter._

I NEED IDEAS ON HOW TO THE TEAM IS GOING TO STOP RAVAGER AND ALSO WHAT BARRY IS GOING TO DO TO ROY.

Reviews would be great. Thanks.

AN: I think I got Barry's persona right when it comes to protecting Brodie.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used and based in this chapter._

Chapter 19

Roy had never been so scared in his life up until now. The reason for the red headed archer to be so scared was the threatening form of his girlfriend's uncle who looked ready to kill him in cold blood. Roy also knew that he couldn't make a run for it as Barry would be on in faster than he could move.

So it was no surprise when Roy felt himself be slammed up against the wall of the living room of the yacht with Barry's hand around his neck.

"I trusted you with my niece and this is how you repay my trust by forcing her to sleep with you when she is vulnerable." Barry yelled out as he raised his hand and started to hit Roy with all his might but not hard enough to kill the archer.

Roy knew that if he tried to say anything then Barry would just hit him harder. It was not a secret that Barry Allen was very protective of Brodie and that protectiveness had intensified after Brodie had been raped by Ravager.

"Uncle Barry, stop." Brodie cried out as she tried to keep her uncle from killing Roy and Barry would do just that. "Roy didn't force me to do anything. If anything he helped me heal from what Ravager did to me."

Barry went pale at what Brodie had just said and turned around to her. "Brodie, I understand that you are starting a relationship with Roy and that you feel vulnerable at the moment but the fact remains is that Roy tricked you into sleeping with him."

Brodie just let out a sigh at her idiot uncle. She knew that Barry was just doing what he thought was best for her but threatening to kill her boyfriend was not a good choice.

"Barry, just calm down for a moment and let's think things through." Ollie yelled out as he tried to get Barry to release his son.

"I'll think things through after I kill your son." The older speedster yelled back and tightened his grip on Roy.

"Barry, let him go." Ollie said as he reach over and tried to pry the normally gentle man's hand from his son's throat.

"Uncle Barry, just listen. I know what you're thing. You're thinking that he took advantaged of me but he didn't. Roy would never do that to me." Brodie told her uncle as she helped Ollie try and remove Barry's hands from Roy's neck as the archer was starting to turn blue.

"He tricked you Brodie." Barry pointed out still not wanting to believe that his beloved niece would actually sleep with someone so soon after being raped.

"HE DID NOT TRICK ME!" Brodie yelled out once again as it seemed that Barry wasn't going to listen to a word anyone said.. "He did more than just sleep with me. He helped me heal. I told you that but you don't seem to want to listen. You are overreacting Uncle Barry. Now let him go!"

Barry looked at his niece while not releasing Roy's throat. Brodie did seem to be more calmer and for some reason the bags that were around her eyes from not sleeping because of the nightmares did seem to disappear since she had been hanging out with Roy. Barry thought that maybe he really was going a little overboard with the way he was acting. But the speedster had every right to act the way he was when he found out that his niece who had raised like a daughter and only 16 was sleeping with a boy that was known for being a rebel.

Roy could feel Barry's hand loosen from around his neck but it was still tight. The archer knew that Barry had every right to try and kill him but Roy didn't think that the blond speedster would actually want to kill him.

"I am going to make one thing clear Roy Harper." Barry started to say low and dangerous voice as he loosened his grip on the archer. "If you ever hurt my niece I will make you regret ever being born and if you ever get Brodie pregnant I'd better see a ring on her finger cause if you don't I will hunt you down and make sure Ollie will be burying a son. Do I make myself clear?"

Roy shook his head the best he could with the tight grip on his neck. He was still shocked at how the normally gentle man was acting but then again if he ever had a daughter then he probably would be acting the same way.

"Good and one more thing you had better had used protection when you are with Brodie." Barry pointed out as he released the archer and left the boat still pissed off about the who situation. He didn't want to admit that his niece was growing up and that he wasn't the most important man in her life anymore.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Brodie said causing the two archers to jump at the sound of her voice.

"Just what could have been worse?" Roy asked as he rubbed his hands around his throat.

Brodie opened her mouth to say something when a very familiar voice spoke instead. "I could have killed you for sleeping with Brodie."

"How does he do that?" Brodie asked no one in question. Barry always seemed to have the last word all the time and this time was no different.

"If I knew than I wouldn't have an heart attack every time he sneaks up on me." Ollie replied before turning to the two red heads with a hard expression on his face. "Now as for you two. What are you planning on doing now that your dear old father figures know about your relationship?"

Brodie and Roy looked at each other before turning back to Ollie. "We are serious about each other. This is not some spur of the moment relationship." Roy replied to the man that had been raising him.

"Good cause if you started acting like me before I met Dinah or heaven forbid like Bruce Wayne when it came to woman than I would have kick your butt from here to kingdom come." Ollie told his son before he left the yacht.

"Well at least we are alive." Roy said out loud only to get hit by his girlfriend who had a smile on her face.

_Next chapter Robin and the rest of Young Justice find out where Ravager is hiding and with out the permission their mentors go to take him out._

Battle ideas would be great.

Reviews would be great.

AN: I just got another idea for an story involving Wally and it will be a female wally story. What if Mary and Rudolph West were not really Wally's parents. What if they found wally by the sea and took wally home and raised her as their own. over time Waly starts to show strange abilities and her parents seek the help of Batman only to find out something very strange about their daughter. Wally is not human. Wally's real father is part of the Justice League. Kudos to anyone who can guess where I am going with this story and who Wally's in the new story birth parents are.


	20. Chapter 20

THANKS YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS. SHIZUKA TAIYOU AND MALAIZJAN DEJESUS GET CREDIT FOR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.

This chapter is dedicated to Malaizjan DeJesus and Shizuka Taiyou and sirensoundwave who have help me so much with this story.

Malaizjan DeJesus wrote most of this chapter. I just gave them the ideas on what to use. So please credit them in the reviews. Thank you.

Chapter 20

GOTHAM MARINA SHOWDOWN WITH RAVAGER

After he had deleted the info on the Bat computer so Batman wouldn't get there first, Robin was originally going to take out Ravager alone. However, while he was at the Cave loading up his utility belt (and he couldn't do that at the Bat Cave due to Bruce would notice that he was up to something), M'gann had read his mind to see what had him in a solemn mood. She threatened to do some very not nice things to him if he didn't take the team along. At first, he wasn't going to take the team. However, Robin felt that he had no choice but to take his teammates along. They had as much right to get a piece of Ravager as he did. And he didn't want to have a **-off Martian doing half the stuff she promised.

"But I'm in charge of this mission. Sorry Kaldur. I know Gotham better than you do."

Kaldur was not insulted one bit as the Atlantean knew how close Robin and Kid Flash really were. Their relationship was very similar to that of a sibling relationship.

"And are we going to tell Red Arrow?" Conner had asked.

"He's keeping Brodie company. I know she's safe with him," Robin answered.

"But you should tell him," Artemis stressed.

The truth was that Robin felt like it was his fault that Brodie was hurt like she was. Ravager was a minion of Two-Face, who was an enemy of Batman and therefore an enemy of his. Brodie had told him several times before that it was not his fault no matter what he thought. But Artemis had a point. Roy should know.

So Robin made that phone call.

IT so happen that Brodie had gone on home to face her aunt's wrath and shower before meeting up wit Roy in Star City at her favorite spot. That was when Roy got the call. And he listened to Robin.

Roy was not happy.

"I want in, Rob."

"We got this. But if by chance he got by us, I want to know that my other best friend is with her. But that won't happen, Roy. Ravager won't get by us."

Red Arrow was silent for a few moments, and he knew that the youngest of them all was right. "Do you need me for anything other than babysitting?" AS IF he minded.

"Don't tell any of the adults or Brodie. They don't know."

"Wait. The team's going behind the League's back? Do you want me to get the Rogues to meet you there?" he joked.

Robin snorted. "NO! Just keep Brodie busy!" And with that, Robin hung up.

"Great! Just great!" Red Arrow hoped Ravager got passed the team. He wanted a piece of him. But not at the expense of Brodie's safety. He sighed. How was he going to keep her busy!

Less than an hour later, at the Gotham Marina…

"I'll go in first. I'll signal when it's clear."

"Link us up, Miss Martian," Kaldur told the Martian girl. He knew that there was a reason why Robin wanted to scout on ahead alone. The reason was because the gilled hero knew that Robin blamed himself for what had happen to Brodie all those months ago.

_'He can't be serious about taking on Ravager alone can he_?' M'gann asked using her mind link to talk to everyone with out alerting Robin. The Boy Wonder didn't need to be distracted.

_'Kid Flash, Robin and Red Arrow share a bond that none of us will ever be able to break no matter how hard we try_.' Kaldur explained to the Martian. 'They would be force to reckon with when they are all part of the League.'

_'Their bond is more like siblings than friends_." Artemis pointed out. The female archer had seen the way that Robin and Roy had acted when they found out about Brodie's attack and it was very much that of a sibling reaction. Although she knew that Roy had feelings for the young speedster more than a friend or sibling. She was curious if Brodie would be ready for such a thing. The only thing Roy had that over any other guy was that Brodie knew him for years.

Robin landed lightly on the catwalk above the Marina animals, not making a sound. Ravager wasn't a run-of-the-mill bad guy. He was an assassin, a trained killer. Batman knew who Ravager really was, and Robin wished he had that knowledge. But this wasn't about knowing who he was.

It was about kicking Ravager's ** for Brodie.

The Boy Wonder had scanned the area carefully, and other than seeing a blanket and a few boxes off in a corner, there was no sign of Ravager. He figured they could set a trap for him. Just when he's about to signal that it is clear, Ravager flies into him from behind and the two break away, ready to fight.

"So the Boy Wonder has come for me. Where's Batman, kid?"

"You're going to pay for what you did," he said quietly, a controlled anger in his voice.  
>Ravager smiled at him, pulling out his knives. "I'd like to see that."<p>

That was when the doors were thrown open from every spot within the indoor Marina and the rest of Young Justice surrounded him.

While Ravager was distracted at the arrival of the team, Robin went first, a series of kicks and jumps and punches for Ravager. He takes a few hits from the assassin. Ravager, who needed to regroup and fast, manages to throw a few smoke pellets down and get behind Miss Martian. He got her in a head lock with one arm and used the other to run down the side of her body. M'gann shivered in revulsion as he whispered near her ear, "I've never had a Martian before. How about you and I go away and have some fun?"

Aqualad whips him away angrily with a water whip as Miss Martian sunk to the ground in sick disgust and fear. Ravager was thrown right into Superboy and every punch staggers Ravager.

Superboy wasn't going to let Ravager get away with touching his girl and he heard a crack of bone from Ravager after a devastating kick to the kidneys.

To get out of that, Ravager jumps over Conner, kicks him into Kaldur, taking out two of the strongest members of the team.

But an arrow bomb blows him from above and into Robin. A right hook knocks him down. He leaps away from a kick, jumps up toward Artemis and Aqualad throws a water mace at him, now recovered, which misses.

Ravager starts avoiding all of their attacks. After seeing what they could do, and he had numbed Miss Martian, for she hasn't recovered from her shock yet, he felt that he had the upper hand. He wasn't going to get taken down by a bunch of kids.

"Really? This is all that you have for me? I've gotten a bigger challenge from Batman himself!"  
>Robin cried in anger and threw six bird-a-rangs at him<p>

Toying with the young protégé of Batman, Ravager dodged all of them and came up on the kid, kicking and punching and even got in a few deep cuts on the left side of Robin.

"Nnh!" Robin tried to back away, to get an advantage, but Ravager was on him, swatting off Aqualad's water bearers and Superboy's leaps at him.

"You can't run away like this, Boy Wonder. What would Batman say?"

Artemis timed her next arrow and it landed right at his feet.

As Ravager looked up, Artemis came at him with a kick to the head that knocked him away from Robin. She then took hand-to-hand with him, not allowing him to get near Robin so the most experienced member of the team would recover and come into the fight again.

Ravager swung a knife her way and she dodged it, only to have her legs swept from her and she fell onto her back. The assassin was on her body in less than a second, pinning her arms with his body. "Well, well…I seem to be getting all of the pretty girls lately. This does remind me of something…oh yes! That CSI's niece. She was yummy. I wonder if you are too."

Eyes wide, Artemis started to struggle as he leaned in closer.

Superboy landed next to him, lifting Ravager off of Artemis, pinning his arms to the side. "You sick bastard!" the clone told the assassin.

Ravager had other plans. A head butt made Superboy release him. But he didn't get far. Miss Martian's telekinesis, which was recovered, picked him up and tossed him at Kaldur, who punches him in the face with his water bearers. He landed in an overly large tank and it burst, all of the water came gushing out, which swept everyone away in the waves. He leaped back to his feet and watched as Aqualad got to his feet first. "You all came here without the adult heroes? Why is this girl so important to you all?"

"She is a friend. Her uncle is a friend of the League's, therefore she is too," Kaldur answered. He rushed at the villain.

The two were in a heated fight, neither getting the upper hand for the first five minutes. But Ravager had something in store for the water-based hero. He first sent a hand-plant right at his face, staggering Kaldur back. Ravager then threw something at Kaldur.

It was a small pellet, a red one.

Aqualad put his arm up for he didn't have time to dodge it and it exploded on him, his arm on fire. The teen screamed in pain as he rushed toward one of the other tanks to put his arm out.

Robin caught the Atlantean and pulled him down to roll on the wet floor. After a few moments, Kaldur's arm was put out. But seeing the second-degree burns on their leader's arm, the Boy Wonder knew it had to end now.

Miss Martian saw Kaldur catch fire and she picked him up again with her telekinesis and tossed him into the wall. She felt Aqualad's pain and saw that Robin was treated him. She then turned to finish the job.

Ravager reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, pressing the blue button on it.  
>A bucket fell onto her and she dropped to the ground, blinded by the liquid. She couldn't see, couldn't hear much. The liquid was ice cold and hardening.<p>

Artemis launched another arrow at Ravager but he threw one of his knives at her, and she leaped out of the way. It exploded behind her when it hit the wall and she got stung by the blast.

Superboy leaped at the assassin but he pulled out something from his jacket and threw it at the Boy of Steel. It embedded itself into his shoulder and Conner fell to the ground in sudden weakness as a green glow highlighted the injury.

Ravager then saw Robin come at him as Kaldur was propped up against the wall in pain. The assassin was ready. He kicked at Robin and the Boy Wonder dodged but a glancing punch to the temple had slowed him, stunning him. The assassin was on him, punching him in the stomach, then a kick had Robin on his back. Ravager then stabbed him with his remaining knife and Robin screamed as it was embedded so close to his collar bone.

"Did you think you were going to take me in, boy!" he yelled at Robin, as the punches continued to rain on him. "You and your little team of wanna-bes!" Ravager got up and smiled at the pain in Robin's face. "You're about to learn why I'm better than my father!" He then kicked at Robin's kidneys and he gasped at the explosion of pain. A second kick to the injured area, which the knife was protruding out of, had Robin screaming. "You needed the adults, kiddies. This proves it!"

Artemis launched a new arrow of hers at Ravager, a glue arrow that exploded upon contact.  
>Ravager was trapped. He struggled as Robin managed to get to his feet and walked up and smiled. "This is for Brodie." Robin punched him out cold, panting as he did so.<p>

The others were shock at Robin who normally wasn't so vicious be so evil. But they knew that it was because of the bond that the Boy Wonder had with Brodie that he was acting this way.

Before anyone could say anything the ceiling caved in with a green light and several members of the Justice League arrived including Flash and Batman. Both looked more than little upset. In fact Batman looked like he was ready to strangle his adopted son.

The others were shock at Robin who normally wasn't so vicious be so evil. But they knew that it was because of the bond that the Boy Wonder had with Brodie that he was acting this way.

Before anyone could say anything the ceiling caved in with a green light and several members of the Justice league arrived including Flash and Batman. Both looked more than little upset. In fact Batman looked like he was ready to strangle his adopted son.

Once Green Lantern (John Steward) secured Ravager in one of his bubbles and flew out of the building did Batman and Flash glare at Young Justice after making sure that Hal Jordan placed a protective bubble around the building so that no one would hear the yelling.

"All of you are in big Trouble!" Batman said in a monotone voice as he glared the the teen more so at Robin. The way that Batman talked sent shivers down the backs of everyone. "No, do not even try and explain yourself this time." Batman said still glaring as he saw the teens mouth's start to open.

Flash was a little more verbal. "Have you lost your freaking minds?" The normally calm speedster screamed scaring everyone even more than Batman. "It's bad enough that my niece is dating that rebellious archer. Now I have to deal with her teammates trying avenge her attack. Did any of you ever thought about what Brodie wanted to happen? I know for sure that she certainly didn't want her friends to go after her attacker and get hurt or even killed in the process of taking down Ravager who gives Batman a hard time." Flash ranted not giving the teenagers any room to say anything. "Do you have any idea what Brodie is going to do to you when she finds out what you did behind her back?"

"WAIT A SECOND! Roy is dating Brodie? When did that happen?" Robin asked completely off subject. He was shocked that Roy was dating Brodie and still alive considering how protective Flash was of his niece.

"Yes, he is but don't get off subject." Flash said still glaring at the teens. "When we get back to base the five of you are in for some serious talking to and as punishment are going to have some serious training for a long time." The scarlet speedster pointed out as he heard groans coming from the teens.

_Final Chapter The teens talk to Brodie about her dating Roy and realize that they are a family and will always have each others back._

Ideas are still welcome for what the team could talk about and what Flash and Batman could say to the team.

Reviews would be great as well.

AN: well people the end is near. I want to thank everyone that stuck by my with times were tough and everyone who gave me ideas. Stay tuned for my next story called OCEAN DREAMS which the first chapter has been posted.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to all the review and alerts. Malaizjan dejesus get credit for there help in this chapter and so does everyone who helped me with ideas and encouragement on never giving up._

Chapter 21

To say that Brodie was mad was the understatement of the year. She was pissed. She was enjoying a her date with Roy when she got a call saying that she and Roy were needed at MT. Justice. Brodie knew something was wrong when Roy was asked to come along.

When the two red heads arrived at the base they were greeted to the sight the team covered who knew what and Robin getting his shoulder bandaged.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Brodie asked as she helped her uncle clean and bandage Kaldur's arm.

"Your friends and teammates decided to go after Ravager with you and without informing the League." Flash told his niece.

"WHAT!" Brodie yelled so loud that it would have given Black Canary a run for her money.

"Brodie, please try to understand that he had to be taken down before he hurt someone else. In fact during out fight he assaulted M'gann and Artemis. He is evil to the point that he has no concentration in what he does." Robin told his best friend who was glaring at him.

"So you think that going after him alone was the best choice?" Brodie asked with her arms over her chest. "Do you have any idea how I feel knowing that everyone's injuries are the result of me?" Brodie told her friends as tears came to her eyes. She didn't the fact that her friends had gotten hurt because of her.

Everyone had the decency to look ashamed. They truly hadn't taken in to consideration how Brodie would feel if they had come back injured or even dead.

Brodie wasn't done yelling as she turned her anger to her boyfriend who she knew had something to do with the attack on Ravager.

"As for you Roy were you ever going to tell me about what Robin was planning on doing alone cause I know him and he would have taken Ravager on alone." Brodie asked Roy as her green eyes bore into the archer's very soul causing the archer to flinch.

"Roy wanted in on the mission but I told him that he needed to stay back just in case Ravager got around us and went after you." Robin pointed out trying to save his friend.

"So in other words he was babysitting me?" Brodie pointed out still glaring her her friends.

"No. He was making sure that your were safe in case we failed to stop Ravager. He need to pay for what he did to you." Robin told best friend.

"And did you think that he needed to pay at the cost of your life?"

For once Robin didn't have a comeback.

"Look guy I am glad that you guys care about me so much but I don't want you risking your lives for me at least not with out me getting a few hits in." Brodie said the last part with a smirk on her face.

The team knew just then that Brodie had forgiven them. Now it was time for them to discuss the fact that Roy was dating Brodie.

"So Flash told us when he was yelling at us that you and Roy were dating." Artemis said to Brodie with a smirk on her face.

Brodie let out groan and shot daggers at her uncle who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was at.

"You told them that I was dating Roy? What were you thinking Uncle B? We wanted to keep our relationship a secret at least for the time being." Brodie said chewing out her uncle.

"Well at least they didn't find out the way I did with GA yelling at the top of his lungs when I was in the room that the two of you slept together causing me to almost kill him with my bare hands." Flash pointed out crossing his arms over his chest much like his niece did a few moments ago.

Brodie started to turn red at what her uncle had just said. She really didn't want to see the looks on her friends faces nor did she want to know what they were going to do to Roy.

"You two are sleeping together?" Robin said in a question like voice. There was a little bit of venom in his voice.

Roy let out a groan. This was not the way he wanted the team to find out that he was dating Brodie. Leave it to Flash to get revenge on him.

"Yes Robin I am dating Roy and not that it is any of your business if I am sleeping with Roy." Brodie told her best friend who's jaw dropped to the floor along with everyone's elses jaw.

"Brodie, please forgive me on this question but why would you do something that would remind you of your attack which was only a few short months ago?" Kaldur asked concern for his friend.

Brodie gave Kaldur a smile before speaking. "Because Roy never treated me any different. He acted like nothing bad had happened to me and that was what I was looking for. I'm not saying that the way that everyone else has been treating me was the wrong way but there was just something about the way Roy treated me." Brodie explained to her friends who looked like they were about to kill Roy.

Perhaps it would be best if we talked about this situation tomorrow when everyone is rested." Flash said as he headed for the Zeta Tubes with Brodie by his side. The older speedster turned his head to look at Roy. "You hurt my niece in any way and I swear that you won't live to see the next day." And in a flash the two speedsters were gone.

Once the speedsters were gone Roy got hounded by his friends on just how he was going to treat Brodie.

"You had better treat Brodie right or so help me I'll shove one of pointy arrows where the sun doesn't shine and I sure everyone else can think of several ways to hunt you down and hurt you." Artemis told Roy as she got a evil gleam in her eyes.

It was the gleam that told the 18 year old archer that his blond companion meant business. He shuttered to think what the others would do to him if he ever hurt Brodie which was never going to happen.

"You have my word that I would never do anything to hurt Brodie and I would die for her if needed." The archer told his friends.

"Good because I know ways of making your life miserable and I am sure Flash does as well." Robin told his other best friend before he left with his mentor.

"Just remember that everyone had extra training tomorrow bright and early." Batman pointed out before he left the base with his sidekick.

"It was worth it all the way to take Ravager down. Now that he is in jail there is no way he could ever hurt another soul again." Kaldur told his friends as he headed for the Tubes to take him home.

Everyone else said good bye to each other and headed home.

Roy knew that everything would be alright now that his friends knew about him and Brodie. Also he knew that Brodie would be able to sleep better now that Ravager was in jail and could never hurt another soul again.

Roy also felt that for the first time since he was adopted by Ollie that his life was complete.

_Well folks this is the end of the this story. I hope that everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please stay tuned for updates on MAGIC SOUL and OCEAN DREAMS._

_also as of this moment there will NOT be a sequeal to this story._

**Reviews on how I did with the story are welcome.**


End file.
